Amaimon Encounters
by Heavenly Demise
Summary: Be warned this story is sexually graphic. It's about a girl who is going to marry but falls for Amaimon instead after one sexual meanwhile Shura and Rin are called on to rid the earth of demons.
1. Chapter 1

Simon:

_I knew it was only a matter of time. I loved her more than words can express, so you can see why it is so difficult for me to continue…the day the demons became a part of our reality—I lost her. I knew that I would. My fiancé has always fantasized well really plenty of girls, teens and women even high powered women fantasize about being taken by these beings. I guess I didn't realize or maybe it was my own stubbornness that made me blind. Either way she is gone now. She's a part of him he's completely consumed her every thought. That's what demons do they eat away at your brain little by little until you give just enough for them to crawl in. From there everything spirals out of control, they consume you like the filling in one of your favorite donuts. They take up everything including your heart. So it's always best to steer clear or be caught in the crossfire._

_Amaimon, he was a sick deluded fuck if I ever met one. He took Charisa away from me. She was beautiful I should have known he would go for her. He wanted her with her mocha skin, curvy body, bodacious butt, and perfect face with the tiny beauty mole next to her eye. She was one of the hottest girls around and had the biggest heart. Everyone wanted her in the small village we grew up in together but I was the lucky one because I got her. We reside in America now and she was everything to me. We even planned to have a child together but a part of me was always secretly afraid that she would leave. Charisa was a knockout._

_The day we all found out demons existed and not just a myth I saw the look on her face. She was scared but I knew inside that she still kind of wanted it, some time earlier in our relationship we did some role playing and she was very fond of me being the bad guy, the demon. As the announcements came day by day more demons presented themselves in our society. Claiming they wanted only peace between us and humankind. Then little by little we relaxed our defenses. That gave them the upper hand they needed to possess us. Lower level demons possess but the higher level ones just exist all on their own in human form. That's when Mephisto and his brother showed up or maybe just the first time I acknowledged their existence. That Mephisto was a wild one of exotic tastes always frequenting fancy restaurants with plenty of money to throw around. Charisa worked as a secretary in downtown near the wine and dining establishments. I just knew they would see her so I went to her job everyday like a manic to see her off to lunch even to pick her up and drop her off there, telling her it was my job to take very special care of her. I can picture Amaimon saying those very same words to her. I just want to rip his face off!_

_I think the first time he saw her was when one of her girlfriends talked her into checking out one of the new bars a couple of blocks from work. When I made it to her job that night they said she had already gone. I was frantic; I was crazy, blowing up her phone. She had to answer I kept thinking. I called her five times in a row every time her phone went directly to voicemail. She had complained a couple days early about how unreliable service was with our provider in this area. Where was she, no one at work had any idea. I remember just diving down the street searching. Every girl I saw with dark hair I slowed down to see their face but none of them was Charisa. I didn't know what to do and I needed to find Charisa. _

That Night:

Charisa and her friend Teresa were putting in serious overtime, off at eight pm, already walking and almost to the entrance of the bar.

"Come on Charisa—really we'll only be a little while, Simon will have no idea."

"He comes to pick me up every day. I don't see how you didn't notice."

"By the way, why doesn't he let you drive?"

"He says he will take care of it."

"You're not even married yet and he is already possessive."

"It's not like that."

"Sure, just saying seems like a red flag to me."

Teresa holds the door for Charisa and they both go in. The club atmosphere is already jumping. Teresa and Charisa order drinks and take seats at the bar. Surveying the dance floor Charisa can see that people are clearing off.

Mephisto was seated in the VIP section surrounded by beautiful young women others were older but all of them were throwing themselves at him. He took a sip of his champagne looking to Amaimon but he was gone, his younger brother always enjoying exploring so he wasn't surprised.

"Hey wanna dance?"Blurts Teresa

"I love dancing but Simon doesn't like it."

"Seriously he's not even here!"

"I know but I shouldn't. I can't stay long because he will be looking for me."

"Then let's at least dance before you go." Teresa persists.

"Okay."

Charisa shakes off her doubt and boogies down on the dance floor. She really starts to feel the music, dancing slow and exotic. She moves her hands down her slender waist while closing her eyes and thrusting her hips to the rhythm.

Amaimon could see the contents of the club from above on the pillar he decided to use as a perch. Records were being played by the DJ with great zeal. A few people lined the bar kicking back to enjoy the nightlife. That's when feminine laughter draws his attention. Amaimon looks through his fingers curling them like lens. He is amazed at the source, a beautiful long legged female dancing side by side with another. He wasn't after the two of them though just the shorter one with onyx hair. She was sashaying around with great confidence. Amaimon could feel something growing in his chest as well as his pants. She had a nice ass too that he could tell, she was wearing a formfitting skirt. He needed to go and get a close encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Please review because otherwise I don't know if anyone likes the story or not. Love it or hate it let me know, my feelings aren't hurt. Right now I am not even sure if this story is being read. All comments are welcome. ******

"I am going to get another drink at the bar. Want something?"

"I better stop."

"Come on Charisa. You act like your ten years old."

"Okay..okay but just one more." Charisa holds up her pointer finger.

She turns back around to continue her dance. Amaimon is practically on top of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you."

Amaimon smiles at Charisa, eyes filled with sin.

"Didn't anyone teach you that it isn't nice to tease demons?"

Charisa smiles.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't act coy." He says with a half smile

"I was just dancing."

"Is that what you call it?"

Amaimon looks her up and down with hungry eyes.

His green hair really stands out, especially the lighter green spiked part at the top. He wears tall laced boots, a coat with crossbones buttons and a pink and black shirt underneath. Charisa can't help but adore his outfit with all of its unique touches. Amaimon flips the collar of his coat back and Charisa notices his green arm warmers and seriously long nails.

"Wow you look really good. You're so freakin ho-"

Charisa catches herself from a slip of the tongue and diverts her eyes.

"I mean you look nice that's all."

Teresa returns with the drinks just in time.

"Made a friend while I was gone huh?"

Charisa starts the introductions.

"This is…"

"Amaimon." He interrupts.

Amaimon takes Charisa's hand as she motions toward him, tucks one hand behind his back and bows.

"Amaimon? Did you say Amaimon?" ask Teresa.

"Why yes I did? And you are?"

"My name is Teresa and this is Charisa. Please excuse us."

Teresa pulls Charisa and her hand away from Amaimon.

"What the.."

"Can I see you at the bar?" Teresa half mutters.

"Sure."

Charisa follows her over.

"You didn't have to be rude."

"Do you have any idea who that is?"

"The guy?"

"Yes. Because I sure do! He is a fucking demon."

"What, I don't believe it."

Charisa laughs.

"What did he say to you?"

"Come to think of it he did say it wasn't nice to tease a demon."

"What?"

"I didn't think he meant him."

"Well he did."

"What do you expect me to do just not go back over there?"

"I think it's too late for that."

Teresa has a view of something over Charisa's shoulder. She turns to see Manifesto attempting to usher Amaimon off. Amaimon says something and Mephisto looks right over in their faces.

"Now you've done it."

Charisa was feeling kind of tipsy off two and a half drinks. She really hadn't been out in a while. Simon damn near forbid it and they didn't go out together much either. Home life was really boring these days when they were dating her and Simon use to have so much fun. Now it was like he was guarding her from something. Charisa urges the thought from her mind as Amaimon brings his brother over who makes a formal introduction. Charisa thought it funny, Mephisto pronounced every word like he was in a constant state of amazement. He was tall too like over six feet. Charisa and Teresa's faces only reached as high as his chest, and his purple hair made him appear very eccentric.

"Ladies! You must join us in the VIP section. You are our special guests!" he says

"I wasn't—" starts Charisa

Teresa moves in front of Charisa blocking her.

"We would be honored." She says.

As they follow them up the stairs to the balcony VIP section Charisa has a second to speak to Teresa without anyone hearing.

"What was that about?"

"You didn't wanna piss them off did you? These are not the kind to fuck with." Murmurs Teresa

Charisa thought she felt a hand on her back rubbing but when she looked no one was there. Mephisto and Amaimon were leading the way so it couldn't have been them. Charisa shrugs it off as Amaimon hands her a glass of champagne.

"I don't need to ask if you drink." He says

Mephisto wasn't in the business of asking his younger brother questions just telling him what to do. His fascination with the girl was obvious. He wanted her in the worst ways, so he would be the good big brother and play wingman.

"Teresa have you been to this club before?" asks Mephisto

"No this is our first time?"

Amaimon stands close to Charisa she swears she can feel his breath on her skin.

"Will tonight be your first time?" he whispers

Charisa has a puzzled expression.

"My first time for what?" Charisa asks.

Mephisto offers to show Teresa around the club and she doesn't refuse.

"Behave while I am gone." Says Teresa

Teresa has a fake smile and Charisa can tell that she is really screaming on the inside.

"Have fun." Says Charisa

Charisa smiles and waves to get back at her, it was her fault they were there in the first place. So what if demons were keeping them company. What did she think they were going to do, ax murder them right there inside the club?

Amaimon has the opportunity to steer the conversation once Mephisto took Teresa away with him. He leans into Charisa daring to trail one of his long nails over the buttons of her fitted silk blouse.

"So would I be your first?" he asks.

"Do you mean my first time with a man, no."

Charisa laughs at the thought.

"On the contrary I meant with a prince."

"OH…..I've never… you're a prince?"

Amaimon nods with approval and licks his lips.

"You could get into trouble teasing with your –body that way, you know. Does your boyfriend like that?"

"Oh, my fiancé."

It was like Charisa had totally forgotten him until that moment.

"I don't see him here with you." He says

"Yes—I was supposed to meet him after work and I…"

"Don't bother yourself." Amaimon puts a finger to her lips to silence her. "You're with me now and we have all the time on earth." His blue eyes twinkle.

Amaimon seems to grow more focused on the bulging button snuggled right between her fully blossomed breasts.

"I must say if that shirt was tighter it might just _rip_ at the seams."

Charisa could feel herself wanting to blush from Amaimon's compliments. He was very observant and it wasn't like Simon complimented her anymore. It was nice to have someone notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Charisa sips from her glass and tilts her head until her chin rests on her shoulder. At the same time she and Amaimon lock eyes.

"If it did rip maybe you would be a gentleman and offer me your coat."

She was enjoying the little dance of seduction that they played back and forth.

"Your lips, their thick." He says. "What can you do with them?"

He looks Charisa up and down for the hundredth time, from the chest up.

"I'll never tell." Whispers Charisa, being certain to purse her lips.

"Would you care to join me back at my place?"

Amaimon's excitement with their game must have worn off because he was getting right to the point.

"It would be a shame if I said no, leaving you only with thoughts of me to masturbate to tonight."

Amaimon get's so close Charisa thinks he might be going to kiss her. He brushes her lips with his as he pushes one of his nails against her chin tilting her head to meet his eyes.

"We both know that isn't an option. You want me just as much as I want you." He whispers

Charisa's lady part leaks from excitement. Her little button is so hot it is starting to spasm in her panties.

Oh my gosh! It was true she did want Amaimon very much. There was a heat between them, a strong chemistry that she couldn't explain.

IT WAS TOO LATE:

Mephisto must have called in advance for the chaffer driven limousine because it was already driving up. Amaimon and his brother were walking them out just as it stopped at the curb in front of the club. The chaffer dressed in all black jumped out to open the limo door. Mephisto waves his cane in the air.

"Ah, on to my place for libations."

_I don't know why I went but I had to. There was something pulling me and the name of this force was desire._

_The whole ride there Mephisto talked Teresa's ear off about all the places he had traveled and sights he had seen. No idea whether he was doing it to impress her or was just arrogant. Either way it wasn't long before the ride ended at a huge mansion. I mean huge was an understatement this thing was enormous, like ten families could live in it at once. I couldn't hide my wonder as Amaimon politely took my hand in his careful to not cut me with his nails. We went inside, the halls were so wide and the house so spacious one could get lost inside. _

"Teresa my dear, allow me to show you my exotic pets." Sings Mephisto

Before Teresa can say a word to Charisa, Mephisto has his hand pressing on the small of her back to move her to the other room.

"Charisa…"

She turns to look back.

"Don't worry. This will not take long and I will personally whisk you back to your friend." Says Mephisto "Safe and sound." He adds.

Teresa thinks to hesitate but doesn't have much of a choice. Amaimon tries on a kind smile in hopes of speeding up the process. He gets the desired effect when Teresa goes with his brother silently.

All of his blood was rushing to his cock now. He was all alone with this sweet lollipop that he was ready to lick silly.

"Care to go to my quarters?"

"Um...how about another drink?"

"I have drinks in my room."

"Really?" Charisa narrows her eyes.

"Let me show you." Amaimon motions toward a room down the hall.

"Okay."

Charisa agrees and Amaimon leads her inside. There were weird paintings on the walls on the way, but his room was so different from the rest of the house. His room was like a museum of treasures the walls were a deep red. He had Samurai swords, Tengu masks, ancient scrolls, and even a beautiful tapestry. Charisa marveled at all the wonders gathered in this one big room. He had the front section of the room set up for tea with a coffee table and fine china set right on top, colorful easy chairs lined both side. On the right side of the table setup he has a glass curio against the wall containing heavy wooden boxes inscribed with Japanese symbols.

His bed located in the back of the room was bigger than a king size. It could easily have been the largest bed that Charisa has ever seen. Next to the bed is a sex swing made of leather suspended from the ceiling. On a table just beyond that were wooden paddles, sex toys, and even a metal pair of nipple clamps. Charisa tries to avoid that part of the room deciding to stay near the easy chairs.

"Did you still want the drink?" he asks.

"Yes." 

Charisa folds her hands nervously. Amaimon goes to a mini fridge near the bed and comes back with a bottle of wine and champagne glasses. He gives one to Charisa making sure to not break eye contact as he pours. She now feels more nervous than ever, the glass shaking in her trembling hand.

"Have a seat." Says Amaimon

Charisa picks the easy chair on the end.

"I didn't mean there."

Amaimon kind of laughs as he makes his way to the bed, sitting down at the bottom.

"Come."

He pats the space next to him. Charisa drops down next to him and tries to indulge in the fragrance of her wine to distract her from having to make direct eye contact.

"You know every human radiates energy yours is very strong. That's what peaks my interest. Are you comfortable, you're shaking?"

"-Just a little nervous."

"Have you ever been with a demon before?"

"No..."

"I see"

"Have you ever—raped anyone before? I heard demons do that sort of thing."

"I have, more than a few, also consensual sex."

"Oh.."

"I'm a demon Charisa. I have to get what I want."

"Oh."

"Is that what you want, me to rape you?'

_He__asked__so__nonchalant__I__was__shocked_.

"No—no no."

Charisa avoids his gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

"I want you to be comfortable with our little encounters. Should I slow things down? Asking you to my quarters so soon might be a bit overwhelming."

"Whatever you want is fine." Says Charisa, quickly looking away again.

"Are you sure this isn't your first time?" he ask delicately.

"No, of course not." Charisa laughs nervously.

"I have a fiancé."

"I told you when we first met that doesn't bother me. Does it bother you?

Charisa looks Amaimon directly in the eye.

"I knew I had to have you from the first time I saw you. I can't explain the feeling."

"Very good. Do you want to see my sword?"

"What?" Charisa nearly chokes on her wine and coughs a few times.

"My Samurai sword?"

Amaimon nods his head in the direction of the door.

"Oh I thought you were talking about something else.

"Do you like strange sex?"

"Um I guess. I don't know. Do you like turn into something else?

"You mean more like a demon?"

Amaimon's irises instantly change from blue to green like magic. His teeth seem to grow more prominent and small flames burn deep within his eyes.

"Is this what you like?"

"I don't—I don't know."

Charisa grows increasingly nervous.

"I like that you're afraid of me. I enjoy a little fear. I can do so many things to you."

Charisa rests a hand on the bed and Amaimon moves closer. Those long shiny dipped in black nails of his press down on the back of Charisa's hand.

"I like your nails."

"Why did you want me?" he asks.

"You're so handsome, and you're unique."

"Hmm. Would not have been my choice of words but fine. Said Amaimon, arrogantly. "I am going to do so many things to you but for your sake, think I will start slow."

Amaimon kisses her very softly as he runs his long nails through her hair. His lips are surprisingly moist as he parts her lips, probing inside, moving his tongue kind of like a spiders legs. This was it Charisa's panties were sopping wet as his hands found the back of her head and pushed her further into the kiss. This grew more intense as his hands went down her neck to her shoulders squeezing every inch of flesh all the way down to her wrists. He squeezes both wrists tightly in each hand as he makes tiny bites down her neck. Then all at once he just stops and lets go of Charisa.

He moves over to position himself behind her on the bed with his legs stretched out on each (either side of her) of her sides. He puts his arms around her from behind hugging her close to his body. Charisa thinks she can feel his erection prodding in her lower back as he breathes hard in her ear.

"Are my advances too much for you?"

"No...I liked it."

There a moment of silence. Amaimon moves up to the top of the bed resting his head on a pillow. Charisa watches him lay down. The material of his pants is so soft that his growing organ can be seen right through his speckled pants.

"Then come up here and keep me company." He says from the top of the bed

He crosses his legs at the ankle one over the other which only makes his erection more prominent.

Charisa crawls up next to him.

"Do you like playing with toys?"

"What kind of toys?"

"One of my many sex swings, or being spanked?"

Charisa had to blush at the question and didn't know how to respond.

"I am into trying many things you know." He says

"I could just remove my Tengu mask from the wall and give you a good poke with it.

Amaimon never seemed at all shy about his pillow talk. He was trying to figure Charisa out. He just knew she liked it dirty but he wanted to hear her say it.

Charisa could barely control herself if Amaimon said just one more nasty little thing it might push her over the edge. She was already on the brink of having an all out orgasm in her panties and he had barely touched her. She was almost shaking again biting her bottom lip and trying not to cum yet. The fabric of her panties was gently rubbing her button and making her want to cry out right there in front of him.

Amaimon couldn't stop now he had to keep working her. He wanted to see her blush again but this time as he made her cum in her panties. He licks his lips slightly as he fights the urge to whip out his junk and toss her legs up in the air and start screwing her right there. He wanted to get inside her so badly he had to readjust his pants to give her an even better look at his package.

It was on the thick side from what Charisa could see and it was definitely calling her name. He wanted to whip it out and have Charisa stroke it for him. His cock twitches in his pants ready to attack.

He turns to Charisa lying on his side now.

"Are you sure you don't want to see my sword?"

Charisa nods.

"I do."

"Charisa."

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't taking about the one mounted on the door this time."

"I know."

Charisa nods with her eyes glued to the front of Amaimon's pants. Amaimon beckons her closer so he can whisper in her ear.

"Can you do something for me?"

"What?" 

"I need you nice and wet. I am bigger than most so I need you very wet so I can get inside easily."

Charisa can't tell what sent her over the edge probably the image of Amaimon's well endowed cock sliding inside her. Charisa cries out over and over as the waves of pleasure from her orgasm crash into her. Amaimon puts his hand down at the front of her panties flicking her button with this thumb as she cums. A big wet spot has soaked through her underwear Amaimon is more turned on than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5

He needed to get out of those pants and right into Charisa's slickened slit. Charisa is sliding on the wet satin of her panties right now.

"Take them off." says Amaimon with overwhelming hunger in his eyes this time.

"I need your pussy to relieve this."

Just then Amaimon removes his anaconda cock from his pants. Charisa sits there stunned by his size. How the hell was he hiding that thing?

"You have gone and been a demon cock tease, you can't leave me swollen."

Amaimon tries sliding inside Charisa he get's just past the head before her walls grip him very tightly. For Charisa the head was the worst part it was so oversized, but she quickly changes her mind. His cock has so much girth that there's an overwhelming building pressure as he inches in slowly bearing down on Charisa with a smirk. Charisa wiggles her hips from side to side slightly hoping that it will help relieve some of the pain that was starting to accompany the pressure. Amaimon pushed her knees up even further to spend her legs wider. He needed her knees level with her shoulders to grant him full access to her pussy.

"Such a sweet little pussy you have."

Amaimon almost had to hold back to keep from moaning. He was a demon and expert at ravishing pussy and she was a sweet demon virgin.

Charisa groans as Amaimon keeps pushing.

"Help make room for my dick." He says

He was talking so dirty and it really had Charisa right where he wanted her. Now she wanted him to go ahead and shove it deep inside not caring if it spit her in half. She needed to feel it against her G-Spot she needed to cum. It started to burn a little beneath her opening too he was starting to split her for real.

"Do you feel me in you right now?"

"I'm so full. I can't take anymore of you." Charisa says in a breathless whisper.

Amaimon just ignores her and keeps going. He presses down hard until his dick plops fully inside.

"What was that?" asks Charisa afraid he has damaged something vital inside her cervix.

"I had to break through; your pussy was too shallow for my length as well."

Charisa feels sore somewhere within her cervix.

"Relax I have you now." Says Amaimon as he leans forward putting his weight on top of her.

He doesn't waste any time as he bucks his hips. The pleasure is indescribable as he feels her soft fleshy walls wrapped around his dick. He would cum in this one for sure because when it came time he couldn't bear to pull out he already knew it. Charisa gets use to Amaimon's size and after a few more strokes her body shakes as she creams all over his cock. She digs her nails into the skin on Amaimon's back. He remains hammering away at her softness unphased by the scratching. Charisa looks down curious at the sight of him entering her. She is amazed at the donkey sized dick enetering her and the light green pubic hair above it.

_Omg he colors his pubic hair too I can't believe it._

Amaimon starts to arch his back like an animal as he attacks the sweet pussy that's been given to him.

"Should have you on the swing." He says

"What?"

Charisa didn't catch his statement.

Amaimon is straining not to cum as a tickling feeling goes through his penis from the tip to the base.

"Should have a cock ring on too."

"What?" asks Charisa again.

This was so out of character for Amaimon no human had ever made him want to cum this badly. He was a demon and has torn the pussies of numerous women and girls. Now here one girl that had never been with a demon before made him feel like the virgin.

_This was a tough little piece._

Amaimon hurls Charisa up until her legs are wrapped round his waist and arms on his neck. He carries her from the bed over to the swing. Her ass rests in the palms of his hands and he forces her up and down his length. Charisa cries out as she feels herself being lifted and carried. Amaimon's cock was taking up every single inch of room inside her, she had nothing left to spare. Amaimon half drops her in the leather swing pushing her away from him. She swings away from him then back, her wet slit coming right back onto his enormous dick down to the base. Amaimon starts to push her quicker so that she returns faster. Charisa is so wet she has already covered Amaimon's rod in her juices. He smiles at Charisa then starts to laugh as he gains control again. Charisa is the one shuddering and screaming with every orgasm. Amaimon moves closer so that Charisa doesn't have that far to swing. He eventually ends up so close that he moves her in the swing by cupping her ass and moving her back and forth on his thickness. He was very close now he couldn't hold back anymore. He keeps sawing into Charisa whom is still shaking and moaning. The cum heavy in his balls, Amaimon squirts deep inside Charisa. He holds his head back gritting his teeth as he cums. So much hot cum fills Charisa that even after Amaimon stops her womb remains heavy and hot. Amaimon goes soft and slides out panting. He moves away taking Charisa's hand. He pulls her on the bed next to him. He opens a jar on the nightstand and pops a sucker in his mouth.

"Care for a lollypop?"

"Sure."

Charisa puts a cherry flavored one in her mouth, it's delicious. She falls asleep in Amaimon's bed warmed by his body.

Charisa wasn't pregnant yet but Amaimon knew that it was only a matter of time if they kept this up. He still wanted to see her again and explore more pleasures. After Charisa opened her eyes the next morning Amaimon was already up and multitasking. He was sipping tea from a cup, sucking a lollypop, and straightening the collar of the shirt he had just put on.

"Are you leaving?" she asks.

"I have to take care of certain business." He says

"Is this the end of us then?" asks Charisa with disappointment.

Amaimon smirks.

"Don't be silly. Come back here again tonight."

"Really?" asks Charisa unable to hide her true feelings.

"That's what I said." Amaimon nods.

He fixes his green hair and goes for the door.

"Bye—ah have a good day—I guess." Says Charisa.

"See you back here at seven. I don't expect you to forget since I am not easily forgotten." He says leaving.

"Amaimon, I am yours forever." Says Charisa.

"I know that and we will be one, soon." says Amaimon.

Charisa sinks back on the bed moved by Amaimon's words. He was so bold and sexy; he was everything Simon was not.


	6. Chapter 6

5:00am:

Simon was home and running himself crazy pacing the floor since the night before. He called the University requesting time off for the flu. The truth was there was no flu, worrying about Charisa was the reason he was blue. The front door of the apartment opens and almost strikes him in the temple. Charisa enters looking a mess, her blouse buttons are in the wrong button holes, and her hair is out of place.

"Who was he? Who were you with?" asks Simon

Simon gets right in Charisa's face, waiting for answers.

"Simon what is your problem?"

"My problem, you have been out all night screwing God knows who and I am the one with the problem!"

"I don't want to do this right now, okay."

Charisa waves Simon off with her hand and heads to the bathroom. Simon just stands there shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you cheated on me—and what's worse, you don't even care."

"We can talk about this later." Says Charisa

She turns on the water in the tub preparing for a hot bath.

"I was so worried…do you have any idea?"

"Well I'm back now and I am fine!" says Charisa.

"Why did you do this to us? I thought you wanted to be together."

Charisa faces Simon now.

"I am sorry Simon. I couldn't say no."

"What do you mean you couldn't say no!"

"They were demons, but that's not the only reason."

"Demons!" repeats Simon.

He grabs Charisa's arm.

"You had slept with a demon?" He asks.

His eyes look as if they might pop out of his head.

"Yes Simon I did."

Charisa pulls her arm away.

"Did you say _they_?" he asks

"They were both demons." Answers Charisa.

"You had sex with two…demons?"

Charisa shakes her head.

"No! Just one of them." She says.

She tests the temperature of the water with her hand.

"What's his name? Who are they?"

Simon can feel an adrenaline rush as he starts to panic again.

"I don't remember." Says Charisa.

"You're lying! I can see it on your face." Yells Simon.

"Then stop treating me like a child! I don't have to answer to you! You don't own me!"

There is a hate inside Charisa that stayed hidden until this moment now it has surfaced in her eyes.

"He has did something to you hasn't he?" Says Simon backing up to give Charisa some room.

"Yes Simon, he cast a fucking spell on me." Charisa said with sarcasm while rolling her eyes.

"Your different I can see right now that you aren't yourself."

Simon stands there with his mouth open watching Charisa's every move.

"Why the fuck do you keep staring at me like that?"

"Charisa did I do this somehow?" he asks.

"Oh—my—god!" says Charisa extremely annoyed.

Charisa puts her face in her hands.

"I gave you all of my attention and affection. I don't understand." He says

"That's where you're wrong. You treated me like your property. Always carting me around, I couldn't do a fucking thing without you being up my ass."

"But I love you." He says.

"You know what shut the hell up! I am tired of this conversation." Says Charisa.

Charisa holds the door signaling that it's time for Simon to leave.

"Now I can't see your body anymore?"

"Simon this is not the time."

"This is the perfect time! Some demon humps you once then you don't want anything to do with me. Excuse the hell out of me for expecting answers."

"He's not just a demon he is everything, like a part of my soul…he has taken it and I feel whole with him."

Simon gasps.

"All this in_one_ night, and what am I chopped liver?"

Charisa sucks her teeth.

"You aren't the guy for me that's what I know. You act like it's a crime!"

"Demons and humans can't be together. What do you think, he is in love with you?"

"Of course he doesn't love me, you sound like a moron."

"Then what… your content with being a booty call then?"

"I'm more than that hopefully." She says.

"Hopefully?" 

"We haven't talked about anything yet!"

"Who put you up to this...? I mean how?" asks Simon.

"Your so weak and pathetic. It just gets on my nerves—I hate you Simon."

"I don't believe you…you've been brainwashed or something." Says Simon in disbelief.

_My answers were clear and this conversation seemed to be going in circles. I wanted to literally choke the life out of him. Why was he acting like he didn't understand. I know Simon was upset but deep down inside I just couldn't care about him anymore. It was like a light switch first the feelings were on then off. Amaimon just kept going through my mind. I had to see him tonight and I didn't remember where he lived. Teresa, what had happened with her I hadn't seen her since last night. I remembered she wasn't really keen with the idea of us going home with them but maybe she remembered how to get there._

Charisa removes her clothes ignoring Simon then climbs in the tub.

_There was nothing to see, no marks on my skin so I know he couldn't find anything to talk about. So there was really no physical evidence to link me to cheating but we both knew it happened. In my opinion females are a lot better at keeping affairs secret. My cunny was sore from Amaimon but after a warm bath to wash away the cum he left in me no one could be none the wiser. Simon only knew because I told him I had enough respect to tell the truth. I could have fixed my clothes and made up an elaborate lie but I didn't. Couldn't he appreciate that? Lesser women would have just faced him and lied._

Charisa settles in her bath water shutting her eyes.

"Was he better than me?" asks Simon

He sits on the toilet lid.

Charisa sighs.

"Is that what this all about? Now your worried if he was better in bed than you?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Charisa I just don't understand. Why won't you give me any _real_ answers?"

"I'm sorry Simon."

Charisa looks him right in the face as she rubs over her breasts with a washcloth letting the soapy suds run down her erect nipples.

"I _need_ to be with you Simon. I don't know what I was thinking."

Charisa stands up from the tub naked.

"What?" He asks.

Simon sits there with his mouth open.

"Pass me my robe please, we need to talk."

Simon gets the robe off the hook on the back of the door. Charisa puts it on her wet body without even drying off. She doesn't bother to tie the front as she opens the door of the bathroom. Simon shakes his head in utter confusion.

_What is going on with Charisa? I knew that the demon had done something to her so I wasn't sure. I was going to keep my eyes on her and keep her here even if it killed me. Charisa was my whole world and I know she cheated but I know demons have certain powers over the mind. Maybe they had really gotten her. I tried to keep her safe, keep her away from them but I failed. I still needed the details on how she met him in the first place if I was ever going to keep her away in the future._

"Coffee?" asks Charisa.

"Sure."

Charisa turns on the coffee maker.

"I have to go potty. One second." She says.

Charisa goes back to the bathroom. She goes inside and listens for movement then creeps to her bedroom directly across the hall. She opens her purse and reads the label on one of her pill bottles. Then throws it aside and makes a call on her cell phone. She listens again for Simon just to make sure. After hearing nothing she goes inside the closet. Teresa picks up after three rings.

"Hello." Says Teresa.

"Hey what's up?"

"Charisa! What happened to you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Says Charisa.

"Really quick, I am trapped here with Simon."

"Why am I not surprised? I tried to warn you about him."

"I need to meet you."

"Okay. Where?"

"The bar we went to last night."

"Tell me this is a joke."

"No….never mind. Meet me at nine at the Pancake House."

"Charisa!" Simon calls from the kitchen.

Charisa hangs up and puts the phone away. Simon stands up ready to investigate. Charisa pops up from around the corner entering the kitchen.

"Oh, the coffee is ready." Says Simon.

"Thank you Simon." Charisa smiles.

"Why are you acting so happy? Like nothing ever happened." He asks.

"I am just remembering all the happy times we have had and how we should make more."

"Let's get serious Charisa. I can't speak about that right now. We have a lot to work out." Simon confesses.

"I understand."

Charisa wipes the smile from her face, turning her back to Simon while pouring two cups. She hands him his cup appearing less than satisfied.

"Charisa, I know you know the name of this demon." He says

"Believe it or not it's kinda hard to remember. I was drinking." Says Charisa.

_Fuck Simon! I didn't need him. As far as I am concerned he's weak and his time is over. That's why he's grasping at air because I have already gone. I will do anything for Amaimon. I was thinking of him every minute. I needed to have him, our bodies skin to skin and his hotness filling me. _

"Charisa! Are you listening to me?" asks Simon.

"Um…yes I just had a moment." Says Charisa.

"I don't expect you to understand but I'm keeping you here."

"You're keeping me here, in the house?"

"Correct." Says Simon finishing his coffee.

"Well I hope that works out for you."

"What does that mean?" asks Simon.

"I'm going to get dressed."

Charisa goes into the bedroom and gets dressed. She returns to the kitchen. Her black hair is slicked back with gel which really brings out her big brown eyes and the mole on her left cheek. The dress ascents her wonderful curves, diamond earrings and her clutch serve as accessories. She is stunning, as she steps forward her six inch heels click against the linoleum.

"Where are you going?" asks Simon truly puzzled.

Charisa clears the coffee cups off the counter taking them to the sink.

"Nowhere special just out. First I am doing some shopping then later maybe dining." She says.

Simon shakes his head again standing up from the kitchen stool.

"You are crazy Charisa if you think I am letting you take one step out that door!"

Charisa turns to Simon laughing.

"Who says I need your permission?"

She laughs again this time tossing her head back. Simon comes unhinged.

"I have a good mind to toss you into the street. You have made a fool of me. You are nothing but his whore but for some reason you enjoy it." Says Simon.

"Blah..Blah…blah. When will you get to the good part?"

"You haven't come back to your senses at all." Says Simon.

"Wow Simon! You're not the only man in the world and even if you were I am not sure I want another man."

"So you prefer demons now, is that it?"

Charisa shrugs her shoulders and tucks her clutch under one arm.

"I am not going to keep arguing with you." Says Charisa, through clenched teeth.

"I see now there's no way to get through to you using my words."

"What are you going to do now Simon, threaten me?"

"No I am going to go a step further. I am going to use physical force to keep you here."

"Now you're the one who is nuts. You better not touch me!"

Simon is already in front of Charisa. He reaches for her hand and she kicks him right in the nuts with no regard. Simon goes down on both knees howling in pain.

"Don't you ever touch me again, you fucking prick!"

Charisa nudges him with her foot. As she walks by he grabs her and refuses to let go.

"You're making this harder than it has to be Charisa." He mutters with a red face.

"Why won't you just give up?"

"I'll never give up on you, I love you."

"Don't you see how retarded this is turning out to be?"

"Things have to go back how they were. I know you still love me Charisa."

"What you're doing right now is not really reminding me." Says Charisa.

Charisa manages to pry herself out of his hold.

"You almost tore my shoe, asshole."

"Charisa don't go."

Now Simon is spread out on the floor with one hand outstretched for Charisa.

"Don't be ridiculous Simon. You won't even know I'm gone."

"I have to protect you, you don't understand."

"Idiot! I put sleeping pills in your coffee, protect that."

Charisa does even turn back to see his face. Out the door she goes slamming it behind. Simon feels his eyelids getting heavy.


	8. Chapter 8

_I was out on the street, yessss. It never felt so good to be free of Simon and all his bullshit. _

Charisa gets to the restaurant almost half an hour late. Teresa is already seated and being served her breakfast.

"Bitch. Why are you eating without me?

Charisa lays her clutch on the booth seat next to her.

"You are like thirty minutes late. I didn't know if Simon was allowing you to come."

"I don't even want to talk about him."

"Why so fancy?"

Teresa tilts her head toward the dress.

"Just felt like a change."

"It wouldn't by any chance have anything to do with that demon dick you sat on?"

"Shut up Teresa I never said we slept together."

"Didn't you?" Teresa smiles.

"I am not going there with you."

Charisa waves her finger.

"Probably why you're acting like Ms Billy Badass today."

"Yeah well you didn't run an interference so shut up."

Charisa scans her menu.

"I couldn't with _Mr. Amazing_ escorting me around the mansion top to bottom."

"By the way do you remember the way back there?"

"That depends. Why do you want to go?"

"I think I—left something there."

The waitress takes Charisa's order fairly quick and they get back to chatting.

"Now come on Charisa if he was anything like his brother, all you left was your dignity."

"What do you mean _like_ his brother?"

Teresa blushes.

"I didn't mean that." She says.

"What are you hiding?"

Charisa narrows her eyes.

"Alright damn it! We had sex too." Says Teresa.

"Whaaaat, after you gave me so much shit over Amaimon!"

"He was very persuasive."

"Whatever! Were you even going to tell me?"

The waitress returns with Charisa's food. She thanks her politely and the waitress goes to her other customers.

"I was thinking about it." Says Teresa.

"I don't know what to do with you."

Charisa starts on her breakfast.

"I was thinking of going there too." Teresa confesses.

"Really? Why?" asks Charisa.

"I don't know. I am just thinking of him and I had a really good time last night."

"Did he ask you to come back?" asks Charisa

"No, but I didn't get the one night stand impression either."

"Then maybe you should."

"Umm. I'm not sure. What if it's not a good idea? Maybe we should stay away."

Charisa drops her fork down on the table.

"You're starting to sound like Simon now!"

"Simon knows?"

"I came in this morning with my clothes half on so of course."

"What did he say?"

"All this crazy stuff about staying away from Amaimon and how we had to be together."

"Really?"

"Yes it made me just want to kill him. He went on and on it was like a lecture."

"You know he was the jealous type. I don't even know why you dated him in the first place."

"We grew up in the same place and he was always so polite."

"That's what they said about Dahmer." Says Teresa finishing her pancakes.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah."

"Can I stay at your place for a while at least until I find my own?"

"Of course."

"I don't want to go back there so I was thinking of buying myself a new wardrobe."

"Cool. I need to do a little shopping myself."

Teresa and Charisa hit the mall after breakfast, all along Simon keeps blowing up her phone. Charisa even gets tired of seeing his number displayed he calls so many times. She follows Teresa into one of the top fashion stores.

"Is _Romeo_ still calling?"

"Yeah, nonstop."

"Don't cave and answer."

"I'm not. Me and him are through for more reasons than one."

Charisa's phone goes off again and she rolls her eyes. This time she doesn't recognize the number displayed. Charisa presses the "TALK" button.

"Hello?"

"Morning my midnight flower." 

"Who is this?"

The voice is somehow familiar but Charisa can't be positive.

"Your only demon prince."

"Oh my Gosh, Amaimon!"

Teresa jumps as if startled by the name.

"I was just calling to remind you of the spa appointment."

"What spa appointment?"

"The one that was made at The Royals Spa for twelve o clock today for you and your friend."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you have other plans." 

"No we don't. We were just shopping at the mall."

"You mean the Ridge Plaza?"

"Yes, that's where we are." Confirms Charisa.

Charisa looks around.

"Are you here right now?"

"I could be hanging around somewhere." He says

It turned Charisa on to have Amaimon secretly watching her. She had picked a good outfit to wear today so she was feeling very pleased with herself.

"If you were then you would really like what you saw." says Charisa raising her eyebrows.

"I am watching a full grown woman wearing a piece of fabric for a dress." Says Amaimon.

"Oh yeah." Says Charisa.

Charisa turns around again trying to spot him among the other shoppers.

"You're not walking wide legged that means I didn't do my job last night."

Charisa smiles.

"You did some damage, I am so damn sore."

"You should let me take care of that tonight. I can suck it until its all better."

Charisa could feel the heat between her legs increasing.

"Then what will Teresa do while we are alone?"

"I'm sure my brother can find some _activities_ for the two of them."

"Okay. Then everything sounds good." Says Charisa.

"After your spa treatment my brother and I will meet you for dinner."

"Okay. We are going to need directions."

"Don't worry yourself the driver knows the way."

"The driver?"

"The car is on its way."

"You're sending a limo?"

"Why not?"

Charisa can't help but look back at Teresa and grin.

"So then we will see you tonight." Says Charisa.

"Charisa, don't change a thing you look marvelous."

"Thank you, I won't."

"Deliver the message to your friend that this will be a formal attire affair."

"Okay. I will."

"That mouth will obey me with more than words tonight." Amaimon says.

"How can you be so sure?"

Charisa giggles.

"I guess that means we'll see." He says.

"I guess so." Says Charisa.

Amaimon hangs up without saying goodbye. Teresa is clearly happy as she grabs Charisa by the shoulders.

"I heard the whole thing. Are we going to the spa?" asks Teresa.

"Yeah he is treating us and after that we are meeting them for dinner."

"Dating a demon isn't bad at all I don't see why anyone could hate them." Says Teresa

Charisa and Teresa gather their shopping bags and go to wait for the limo.


	9. Chapter 9

Simon gets up from the floor feeling groggy. Charisa was gone, he checked his watch. It was a quarter till seven, she left hours ago.

_She told me that she had put something in my coffee. Charisa had become this whole different person, separate from the Charisa I once knew. She was becoming evil just like a demon but she couldn't see it. _

Simon takes his cell phone from his pocket and redials the last number listed. The phone rings on the other end. There's a click and Simon starts talking before anyone says a word.

"Yes. My fears have been confirmed." He says.

"Then you now understand why the alliance is so important. Will you join us?" says a female voice.

"But what about Charisa? I have to save her."

"If she goes in the hole any further none of us can." Says the female.

"Okay. I will help."

Simon hangs his head with sadness but nods.

"In her case…she can't be talked out of the situation. He started with her physically not mentally." Says the female.

"I understand." Says Simon.

_Maybe I could fight fire with fire somehow. Charisa doesn't know but my job at the University is a cover. The exorcists were planning a comeback and I was their key to the doorway. I had been investigating demons for some time, keeping names; I had a whole tree of Satan's spawn. I have been there and seen them do unthinkable things. That's why it was so important to keep the love of my life away from them._

Shura Kirigakure, the female on the other line hangs up. She was going to have to call on Rin Okumura even though the two of them hadn't spoken in years. It was true she had helped train him to be an Upper First Class Exorcist. The thing was after his twin brother Yukio was killed in an accident Rin was never the same. The league of exorcists was afraid he would turn on them and join the other demons. They could never make a move because Mephisto and others had helped demons infiltrate all the way to the highest point.

No one could trust anyone, attacking each other if someone so much as looked at you crossed eyed. In a way the demons had started the chain of dominos toppling, the exorcists helped them win by turning on each other. Now there were only a handful of them left, and training new students was too risky because you never knew who had connections to whom. It would take a couple days for Rin to arrive in California but it was sure to stir up a whole mess of trouble.

Amaimon and Mephisto were extremely powerful together and they were both older and wiser than Rin. This whole thing had the potential to turn ugly.

_Rin-_

Rin had just received the call that would change everything. He would be going back to California he hadn't been there since Shiemi broke it off with him almost three years earlier. Honestly it still hurt to even think of her. Now he had to go back to Hollywood and see the old loft they lived in together, and all their favorite places to dine. He takes a deep breath; he was an Upper Class Exorcist now and had to handle himself with smarts. What would he do if Shiemi was still living there even worse what if she had been called in on this case as well after all she was an exorcist too.

_Don't jump ahead of yourself Rin, just stay focused and cross that bridge when we get to it._

All of a sudden the memories came back in a world wind. Back in his younger days he use to let his powers take complete control. At times he was just a downright monster. It was amazing he had made it this far without letting Satan's powers take over his mind. He had a lot of close calls, yeah but a part of him still remained human no matter what. This time he was going against both of his older brothers and he was going to need more than rage to drive him, he was going to need skill and technique. He couldn't go getting all hot headed or it would cost him his life because Mephisto and Amaimon were the type of demons that played for keeps.

The chauffer opens the door to the limousine. Charisa and Teresa step out looking nothing less than fabulous. The hostess knew right away who they were and greets them with most superior service and shows them to their table. On the way the ladies can't help but gawk at everything. The tables of the restaurant had the finest linen cloths, live violin players were the entertainment, and most every wall was lined with racks of fine wines.

"I can't believe this place." Says Teresa.

"Me neither." Gasps Charisa.

The hostess ends at a table near the back corner. The lights are so dim in this area that Charisa almost doesn't see the person already sitting at her table. They both sit down across from the person who lowers the menu that was blocking their face.

"Ladies, you look very fine indeed." Says Mephisto.

Teresa covers her mouth shyly as she giggles. Charisa is surprised to see her acting in this way. Mephisto taps the chair next to him with the handle of his ivory cane.

"Have a seat." He smiles at Teresa.

She gets up and moves next to him.

"How are we this evening?"

Mephisto continues in his mystical voice.

_He was a vein demon. Every article of clothing from his head to his toes was spotless. I had heard that he had statues of himself built in places among the city. I first heard his name some time back on the radio but it hadn't clicked who he was until now._

The waiter serves everyone the finest champagne plus one extra glass. Charisa starts to get a little worried since Amaimon hasn't shown up. Mephisto notices her facial expression.

"My brother is running behind….there was pressing business."

"I see." Charisa half whispers.


	10. Chapter 10

Mephisto and Teresa mostly chat and as the night presses on Amaimon's glass remains full and his place at the table empty. Mephisto tries to keep Charisa involved in the conversation which is mostly about him but her attention wanders.

_Why was Amaimon so late? I know this was our first real date but I wouldn't think he would be so careless._

Just as Charisa is ready to call it quits who other than Amaimon walks through the door. The hostess speaks to him but he just waves her away with his hand never taking his focus off his destination, their table.

_I had to admit Amaimon was so fucking sexy with his long coat swaying and green hair spiked perfectly. He was making a fashionably late entrance and he looked too good._

"Ah Amaimon, nice of you to join us."Says Mephisto.

Amaimon plops down in his seat staring straight off in space. Mephisto falls silent for a minute before starting more conversation. Charisa can't seem to tear her eyes from Amaimon.

_He got here almost two hours late and on top of it he is just going to ignore me._

"What's going on?" asks Charisa

Amaimon doesn't even look at her, he just sits there still in his trance. He clicks the tip of one of his long nails against his teeth. Charisa gasps in disbelief at Amaimon's behavior.

"Maybe I should go." She says.

Charisa stands up pushing back her chair.

"No!" says Teresa

"Nonsense." Says Mephisto

Both he and Teresa and almost speak at the same time.

"My brother seems to have forgotten his manners." Says Mephisto

He stands up motioning for Charisa to take her seat. He doesn't sit back down until after she does. In that same moment Amaimon seems to snap out of his trance. He looks Charisa in the eye and nods to signal that she now has his full attention.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Fine." He says.

Amaimon strokes Charisa's knee underneath the table. His blue eyes meet hers.

"I'm sorry." She says.

Charisa tilts her legs to the opposite side so they are just out of Amaimon's reach. She makes a feeble attempt to smile as she looks away from him. It is more than clear to everyone at the table that she is hurt by Amaimon's actions and has turned away. Teresa clears her throat.

"I have to use the ladies room…Charisa come with me." Says Teresa.

She gets up and Charisa kind of drags behind her, all the momentum has left her body. Once inside the bathrooms Teresa glances under the stalls, satisfied their alone she begins the discussion.

"What is going on out there?" she asks.

"I have no idea."

Charisa crosses her hands over her chest.

"They paid for us to go to the spa and now your treating him like road kill."

"A day at the spa—ohhhh—lala. I guess that should make me forget that he had me sitting there waiting and he didn't even call and say he was running late! Then when he does get here he ignores me!"

"Charisa, it's nothing to go crazy over. You're overacting."

"You know what I don't care if he is a demon, this date is over!"

Charisa marches out of the restroom without waiting for a reply from Teresa. When she makes it almost back to her table she can see Amaimon has moved next to Mephisto. The two of them are staring at something across the room. Charisa follows their eyes to a pale female about 5'7" with red hair and ends so yellow it looks like they were kissed by the sun. The most shocking part is her breasts, their like F-cups and their squeezed together in a bikini top that's three sizes too small. She has on short denim jeans and there's a tattoo on her skin but Charisa can't make it out from this distance. She surely isn't dressed for a night out in an establishment. Teresa catches up to Charisa and stops short probably watching the big breasted woman too. Everyone in the restaurant was watching her.

"This night keeps getting worse." Says Charisa

She stomps back to their table.

"I'm ready to go if you don't mind." She snaps.

Amaimon shakes his head almost like he is regaining his senses.

"What?" he says.

Charisa mashes her lips together in aggravation.

"We can leave right away ladies." Says Mephisto

Mephisto gets the check leaving a generous tip. Charisa starts out the door, the girl with the large breasts steps aside to let her pass but watches her through the corner of her eye. Mephisto goes past with Teresa's arm linked under his. The girl turns all the way around to watch him leave but no one makes a sound. After everyone is out at the curb Charisa looks around as if she lost something.

"Where is Amaimon?" she asks.

"I thought he was behind us." says Teresa.

"Why is this happening to me?"

Charisa puts a hand on her forehead and looks up to the sky.

"I'm here."

Charisa looks up in time to see Amaimon coming from around the side of the building.

"What were you doing back there?"

"Instead of why ask how." Says Amaimon.

"What?" says Charisa.

The limo pulls up and parks.

"How?" says Amaimon.

"You know what I don't care."

Charisa throws up her hands giving up and gets in the limo. She sits close to the window furthest from Amaimon and refuses to make any contact.

"More Champagne?" offers Mephisto.

"I'm fine." Says Charisa turning back to look at her window.

Amaimon's eyes are wandering around on the floor. Teresa looks at Mephisto wide eyed.

"Charisa what is on your mind, speak freely." Says Mephisto

"No, you don't wanna know what's on my mind." She says.

"I asked did I not?" he says.

"I am just a little upset because Amaimon showed up late and then ignored me. I mean the late part I can forgive but how would you feel if someone ignored you?"

Charisa turns to Amaimon presenting the question. He looks at her for a while but doesn't say anything.

"And another thing who was that girl you were about to drop to your knees over in the restaurant? You know if you want her you are more than welcome to go get her, just

don't toy with me!"

"Charisa!" says Teresa

"No Teresa they asked so I am going to tell them. I know you're demons so maybe you don't care about much, fine….When I tell you things about me I tell the truth. I don't expect you to be one hundred percent honest and telling every detail but Amaimon I need something no matter how small!"

Charisa shakes her head.

"I don't even know why I am explaining this, it's not like you care."


	11. Chapter 11

Charisa shakes her foot nervously.

"Very well we shall end the night." Says Mephisto.

The driver stops at the mansion. Mephisto climbs out first followed by Teresa. Charisa goes to get out but Mephisto stops her.

"You misunderstand Teresa and I will be retiring for the night. You and Amaimon will expire later."

Mephisto shuts the door before Charisa can respond. She looks to Amaimon.

"Where are we going?"

"That's my surprise?" he says.

Charisa freezes.

"Are you…going to kill me because of what I said?"

"Sure." Says Amaimon, smiling.

"Oh my god, please don't!"

The limo starts moving again.

"Right, because I would take you far away to kill you when I could just do it right here with the power in my little finger." He says.

The reasoning makes sense to Charisa so she calms down.

"I'd like some champagne now." She says.

Amaimon studies Charisa's face.

"You amuse me too and that's not easily done." He says.

Charisa moves close to Amaimon.

"I take it you desire my company now." He says.

He pours her champagne into an already chilled glass.

"I'm sorry. I guess I did overact."

"You were jealous that's all."

It surprises Charisa how quickly Amaimon blows the whole thing off.

"You lust for me and that is what drives you to jealously—though it can get you into trouble."

"Get me into trouble, how?"

"It develops into more feelings and could drive you to make irrational decisions—putting yourself in harms way for me."

"But I like you."

"Precisely what I mean, _certain_ women have died for me before but what is the good of the sacrifice if you cannot live ever again to be with that person?"

"I am not sure I understand because people sacrifice themselves for the ones they love." She says.

"Us demons are on a whole different plane. We don't love and we don't sacrifice." He says.

"So your saying if something happens to you let it happen?"

"Exactly. Unlike you I will leave this world and go back to my father in hell. I can return again under circumstances but you my midnight flower will not."

Amaimon traces Charisa's lips with a finger. In a way he was being so sweet, Charisa almost couldn't believe it. Amaimon did care about her in the only way that he could. The only down side was that when it came time for her to die Amaimon wouldn't sacrifice himself for her either because it would expose his weakness. At least she hoped that's what he meant.

The limo stops in the middle of the city. Amaimon helps Charisa out; holding her hand in his as he guides her into the park across the street.

"What is this about?" she asks.

"I want to show you…."Says Amaimon.

Charisa clings to Amaimon as she feels her feet rise off the ground. Amaimon wraps his arms around her waist with the tenderness of a ribbon being tied on a carefully made gift. He half smiles as he gracefully takes the two of them higher and higher into the air. Their above the top of the trees now and Charisa doesn't dare look down. The wind blows past her whistling lightly in her ears. Amaimon's powers of flight were amazing. He lands them softly on top of a large oak tree.

"We can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"I'll fall through all the way to the ground." Says Charisa, with panic in her voice.

"I won't allow that to happen." Says Amaimon

_It was so strange to be up this high. I had a front row seat to the full moon. It was so big, pale, and beautiful. The stars were strewn out in all directions covering the dark sky. I felt odd at first but this all was really romantic._

"I come up here a lot." Says Amaimon.

He crouches down on one knee clicking a nail against one of his teeth.

_Amaimon was a complex mystery to me, but he made me feel touched by other feelings. Other feelings like hope, that maybe something more would build between us. Then there was just a spot of love that I never wanted to confess having felt for him for fear that he would just give me a blank stare in response. Was he really not capable of feeling anything of that nature or just refusing? Either way the more I was with him the more I didn't want to be apart, Amaimon most certainly had a piece of me. _

Amaimon watches Charisa stare at him; she is lost in her thoughts.

"Come here." He says.

"Oh, what?"

"I asked you to come over to me." He says.

Charisa goes over and kneels down beside him. She rubs the tip of her nose against his pale cheek. Amaimon's long nails retract and Charisa doesn't even notice. He moves his head and the tip of their noses touch. They both sit there with their noses together listening to each others breathing.

"Amaimon—you're making this so hard for me."

"Am I?"

Amaimon seems aroused by Charisa's words.

"Yeah you are." Says Charisa.

Amaimon pulls her into a kiss cramming his tongue into her mouth with passion.

_I didn't mean sex I meant making it hard to keep my heart from loving you._

Charisa gives into Amaimon's tongue. He makes it twitch in her mouth and sends it as far back as her molars. Charisa shoves him away, freaked out. He smirks.

"What's the matter I thought everyone liked a little tongue now and then."

"Is that what you call _a little_ tongue?"

"Actually there isn't a small thing on my body. You can testify on my behalf, right?"

Amaimon grabs Charisa's ass forcing her to stand chest to chest with him. He has something wild going in his eyes. His incisors draw out of their hiding place. Charisa is starting to get creeped out. She looks around awkwardly.

"We should get going." Says Charisa.

"Why?" asks Amaimon

He snatches Charisa and swoops up into the air.


	12. Chapter 12

They stood level with the moon now hovering in the air. Charisa couldn't have dreamed of a moment so perfect but this one was, down to every detail.

"Amaimon, I want you." Whispers Charisa.

It didn't matter about him changing into his demon appearance Charisa still wanted him. Even though her heart seemed to pitter patter with fear she still kept her eyes open, she didn't want to miss a glimpse of him.

"Did you know I am the _Earth_ King?"

"No I didn't." says Charisa.

"I can do plenty of things effortlessly." He says.

When Charisa looks again Amaimon's cock is already hanging out through the fly of his pants, and she never saw him move his hands.

"Wow, how did you do that?" she asks her face flushed.

He responds by pulling one of her legs up until the ankle rests on his left shoulder.

"Is this position too _tough_ on you?" he asks.

They remain hovering in the air several feet above the trees so high that the moon is their only source of light.

"No." says Charisa gasping.

"Good." He says.

Amaimon's nails grow back out to their normal long length, and his moist lips pull back exposing his pointed canines. He focuses in on Charisa but it feels kinda feels like he is so focused he is looking through her. As Charisa gets lost in Amaimon'e eyes she can hear wolves howling in the distance but in surround sound now as if they are right next to her.

"What was that?" she asks.

Amaimon already knows what Charisa is experiencing because he has brought it on. For the first time he was allowing her to enter him. There was there was a wicked guitar solo following the wolves. Charisa questioned her sanity for a moment but Amaimon was there with her and he was smiling as if he knew all about it. Charisa lowers her inhibitions and goes into Amaimon, sucking his lips and sticking her tongue in his mouth taking the dominate role for once.

_Come inside. _Charisa could hear Amaimon's voice in her head talking to her. It was like his thoughts were hers. The cloud of stars started to whirl before her eyes as a heavy rain came down on them. Amaimon's cock was hard and already in her but it was crowding her like the first time, but then his size was just right as he smoothed over her G-Spot.

Charisa yells in the mist of passion and her voice echoes in the darkness. A blast of light illuminates their faces as Charisa screams and cums. This level of ecstasy was unknown to her until now. There were bursts of blue flames from somewhere below that was illuminating their figures. They were coming from Amaimon somehow, Charisa knew it. He was a full demon now as he went into her again. This time she wasn't afraid, she felt at home. Amaimon's nails glide down her arms leaving small cuts. She wasn't aware because she was lost inside him. He didn't have a soul but whatever it was Charisa knew she was now the closest one to it.

A vision of Amaimon sitting in a wooden chair in a dark room flashes in her mind like a movie. He moves to her in a POV setting because she can't see herself. She floats onto a mattress in the room in slow motion. Amaimon is already on top of her before she lands. He is naked except a tie and his coat. His skin as pale as ever and his eyes lined in heavy dark liner. His body rolls over hers and their skin contrast is like nothing else. He runs his hand over her breasts, his nails draw blood. Charisa isn't bothered by it.

The vision disappears and she is back with Amaimon in the sky beneath the stars. With each pump from Amaimon they go higher into the air. He was giving her his all this time. The tension was thick not to mention Amaimon's cock as they soar though the sky. She was stuck to him, not being able to move away. Her womb felt like it had been battered. A shooting pain started with her climax but she couldn't pull away. Amaimon howled but his lips weren't moving.

Then Charisa is screaming inside her head at the sudden surge of power flowing freely though her body. She is being overloaded as she has a breathtaking climax. Her skin starts to feel like fireflies are dancing under her skin. Her eyes roll back in their sockets. Amaimon isn't with her anymore, he keeps pushing sliding in her cum and juices. Her tight walls had given him their all and now she was burned out. He had never killed a woman this way before but if it happened it happened because he was working with a need to cum and he wasn't going to give up. Just like a rocket he blasts off flooding her cunt with all of his cum.

He leads them down slowly, any further up and they would have ended up in space. Charisa's body is limp so Amaimon has to carry her. He could tell right away that she wasn't conscious but still breathing. He was very proud of himself. He gave her an organism so powerful that she passed out. A million points for Amaimon, he smirks again as he lays on the seat in the limo. The ride was very silent because Charisa couldn't be a part of it. Oddly enough Charisa was the only other woman he had let this close to him. There was only one more before her that came close but she was long gone. She had been foolish enough to sacrifice her life for him. He was totally against it though.

Women could be so silly when they not only got ideas in their heads but love in their hearts.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later:

Shura Kirigakure meets Rin at the airport. He comes from the terminal with only a carry on.

"Packed light?" asks Shura

It had only been a couple years but it felt like forever. Rin had grown up a lot. His seductive dark eyes stayed the same as well as his bluish black hair. He was taller than before though and his body had more depth and muscle. He looked like he had spent a lot of time in the gym compared to his younger skinnier days. Now he looked full model status with his light skin and fully matured face. Shura almost would not have recognized him if it hadn't been for the (Kurikara), sword on his back. That thing still went everywhere with him, she knew. It was still somewhat the source of his powers but hopefully he had kept up discipline, when and when not to use it.

Shura smiles on the inside, she was so much older than Rin and to her he would always be just a little boy.

"Shura…?"

"Meow."

Shura welcomes him with a fierce hand shake.

"Wooh…nothing's changed with you." He says

We're in the airport otherwise I'd mop the floor with you.

Okay, hold up…you called me. Do you think I'd be here otherwise?

Then we can get straight down in it. I see yer wearing the same haircut since grade school.

What? My haircut? I AM RIN OKUMURA, UPPER FIRST CLASS

EXORCIST!"

Rin's nose wrinkles as he shouts.

"Still blowin yer top like a rookie, I see."

Shura snaps her fingers at him then starts moving, her breasts bouncing. Rin pulls his carry-on along beside him. The smell of French fries fresh from the deep fryer flows to his nose. The Fry Palace is one of the airport eateries.

"Alright!" says Rin.

His carry-on suitcase smacks on the ground as he drops it, rushing over to be the first in line.

"I can't believe this." Says Shura aloud, rolling her eyes.

"Extra large fries for me!" says Rin to the server.

"Same ole Rin."

Rin gets his order and goes to a nearby table; he chomps down on his food. Shura walks up to him.

"If yer done stuffing yer face we can get started."

"This place is the best!" says Rin.

"I didn't call you here to babysit so what's it going to be?"

"I'm no baby!" says Rin.

"Right. We have a situation. Are you going to help or not?"

Rin has to leave his unfinished food.

_Shura was such a bitch sometimes. She was always treating me like her servant. I was here to help yeah, but that doesn't mean she gets to treat me like underclass. She and me ranked the same now and my dream was to keep climbing to the very top. I wasn't going to say anything about Shiemi because it would embarrass me to admit I didn't know. Then Shura would have something to judge me over. I know Shura meant well but sometimes she really got on my nerves. _

Rin huffs as he leaves the airport with Shura and loads their cab. Shura gets in and waits for Rin.

"Can you move any faster? I have a nail appointment in an hour."

Rin gets in the cab.

"Why would you have a nail appointment at a time like this?

"I broke a nail!"

"Not helping me with my bag!"

"Rin, yer bickering is giving me a headache." Says Shura.

"Shura you aren't the boss of me anymore!" Rin says.

Shura shuts her eyes for a nap.

"By the way tell the cabbie to stop at the store and run in and get me a six pack."

"You're drinking on the job!"

Rin feels himself get so aggravated his head feels like it is swelling, getting too big for his body.

"Just do what I ask or else you'll find my shoe up yer ass." Says Shura.

She doesn't even open her eyes to make the threat.

Rin crosses his arms grumbling and stomping his feet on the floor of the cab.

Thirty minutes later and a whole six pack later Shura burps. Rin looks away from Shura.

"If I am late for my appointment I am going to give you hell." Shura says to the cabbie.

"It isn't his fault." Says Rin.

Was Shura always this sloopy? Her beer cans were all over the floor and she was drinking like a fish. I haven't seen her in years, I come back and she still wasn't wearing a bigger top? She was an attractive woman I guess; I just didn't see her in that light. She was like a big sister to me. Now that Yukio wasn't with me anymore I guess she was all I had in a way. Shiemi left me too but Shura always seemed to not go too far and she did write to me to always stay in touch when she couldn't call. Now that I think about it Shura was always there in some shape or form. No matter if she was a party girl.

The cab ends the ride at the nail salon. Shura, kinda drunk gets out.

"What do I do?" asks Rin.

"Find a hobby! I don't care." Says Shura.

She goes in the salon, her tight denim shorts just below her butt cheeks.

Rin growls and gets his carry-on out of the cab. The cabbie opens his hand to collect the fee. Rin growls again stomping his feet and shoveling out his money to the cabbie.

"Damn Shura!" he yells.

He goes to the strip mall across the street.

What were the details of this project? Shura hadn't told him anything and he didn't want to discuss it in the cab from fear of a leak. The cabby could have had connections to who knows. He was sure Shura would fill him in after the time was right.

Rin was pleased to see there was a food court in the strip mall. First he would eat then look at some of the merchandise in the shops.


	14. Chapter 14

Teresa and Mephisto:

Teresa is sitting on the sofa in the living room next to Mephisto. They are watching a cooking show on the eighty inch flat screen mounted on one entire wall. The cook is demonstrating how to make some kind of herb chicken.

"Do you plan on cooking this?"

"I just like to watch at times." He says.

Teresa is going to take a sip of wine from her glass but stops.

"Do you know what?" she asks.

"Can't say that I know anyone named _what_." He says.

Teresa shakes her head in disapproval.

"I have really turned into an alcoholic since we have been going out." She says.

Mephisto crosses one leg on his lap.

"I disagree." Says Mephisto.

Teresa's conversation doesn't distract him from the show.

"Come to think of it I haven't really seen you drink half as much as me or Charisa."

"Does that matter to you?" he asks.

"All I ever see you drinking like crazy is your teas."

"Can't blame one for enjoying a nice danish and tea."

Teresa sighs.

"So what are the plans for today?" she asks.

"I have to check some of my investments." He says.

"So… we are going to do that?"

"You can go shopping with Charisa or spend the afternoon at the spa."

"But we have already done that!"

Teresa slaps her knee like a little girl throwing a fit.

"I am sure a young lady as bright as you can figure out something." He says

He stands up to leave, straightening his clothes.

"But—I thought we were going to spend the day together.

"I'm afraid not." He says.

Teresa follows him to the front door.

"Then when will I see you?"

Mephisto stops walking and thinks to himself.

"I will meet you and Charisa here for dinner."

"Here? You want us to make it?"

"Leave the preparing to me." He says with a wink.

Mephisto pops on his blue top hat that matches his clothes and struts out the door.

_He was so strange but for some reason I couldn't get enough of him. That purple hair and his fancy clothes, even the cologne he wore… By the way, where the hell was Charisa?_

Teresa goes to Amaimon's room and raps on his door. The door seems to open on its own but then Amaimon comes out looking over his shoulder and laughing at something still inside the room. He knocks into Teresa. He gives Teresa a look of suspicion, his blue eyes freshly lined with black liner.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks.

"I—I was looking for Charisa." She says.

"She's resting."

He is sure to shut the door behind him and stands there blocking it.

"I just wanted to talk to her."

"Leave the message with me; I will pass it on to her."

Teresa steps back.

"You killed her didn't you?" she shouts.

Amaimon rolls his eyes.

"What is it with you girls?"

He twists the knob of his door and swings it open. Charisa is standing near the bed at the back of the room in her birthday suit. She smoothes her hair back with her hands trying to fix it. Little red marks are all up and down her thighs. She rubs her hands over those too and makes a face of hopelessness. She hasn't yet noticed Amaimon or Teresa watching her. Amaimon shuts the door quickly and raises an eyebrow feeling impressed with his work.

"What did you do to her last night?" asks Teresa, in horror.

"I gave her what she wanted."

Amaimon shifts closer to Teresa smiling.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" he asks.

Teresa looks him over remaining in horror then things get worse. Amaimon has a boner in his pants that he makes sure Teresa sees. She is so scared that she can't get her lungs to scream at all, the only sound out of her mouth is a tiny yelp. Amaimon smirks and goes down the hall out the door. Teresa gains her composure and bangs on the bedroom door now.

"Who is it?" calls Charisa.

"It's your friend!" yells Teresa back.

"Come in!"

Teresa enters the room looking pretty fired up.

"What in the_ hell_ is going on here?" asks Teresa.

"What are you talking about?" asks Charisa.

Charisa is dressed in an oversized tee shirt and booty shorts.

"What are you allowing Amaimon to do to you?"

"I'm not going to stand here and tell you about our sex in detail."

Charisa takes the defensive.

"Why are there marks on your legs?"

Charisa gasps.

"How do you know about that?"

"Nevermind that, what are you doing?"

"Look, just because you aren't into it doesn't mean I can't be."

"So is he beating you now?"

Teresa puts both her hands on her hips.

"It's none of your damn business if he is—who are you, my mother?"

"No damn it I'm your friend!"

"Then why don't you be a good friend and don't worry about what the fuck I'm doing!"

Charisa points a finger in Teresa's face.

"Oh, is that how you really feel?" asks Teresa.

Charisa nods.

"You better fucking believe it!" she says.

Teresa and Charisa are staring each other in the eye and breathing deeply. The argument really progressed.

"Then don't come crying to me when he ties you up in some of this twisted shit and one day you fucking die!" says Teresa.

She points to the leather swing next to the bed.

"Like your innocent, you're screwing his brother!" screams Charisa.

"Right I am. The only difference is I know I don't have to agree to do all this kinky shit in order to keep him interested."

Charisa's jaw drops.

"You stuck up—too up tight bitch! First off why the fuck do you even care what we do anyway?"

"I am just trying to look out for my friend that I think is making a big mistake by going down this _bdsm_ road!"

"Are you fucking serious? Amaimon is the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"You know what you're starting to sound just like a broken record. Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Why the fuck are you coming to me with this shit? Are you jealous or something? Is Mephisto not screwing you right now you want to get a ride on Amaimon!"

"I don't want anything to do with that nasty freak!" shouts Teresa.

"I swear to god Teresa if you don't get out of my face right now I am going to kick your fucking ass!"

Charisa screams so loud that her eyes start to water.


	15. Chapter 15

"No, I think I will stay because I wanna see my ass get kicked." Says Teresa.

"You stupid ass! Get out!" shouts Charisa pointing at the door.

"The war just started." Says Teresa as she leaves.

Charisa holds her head in her hands.

"This is crazy." She says aloud.

Teresa and Charisa pretty much avoid each other all day. Charisa leaves to shop and Teresa stays home. Charisa returns home in the late afternoon. She goes to unpack her new clothes but realizes Amaimon never made a place for her stuff. Just then Amaimon pokes his head in the door.

"You're late." He says.

"Late for what?" asks Charisa.

"Dinner." He says.

"Are we going out?"

"Come to the kitchen." He says

Charisa follows him down the hallway. Mephisto and Teresa are already sitting at the kitchen table when Amaimon leads her in. Mephisto turns to Charisa.

"Did you not know we had dinner arranged?" He asks.

"No, I didn't."

"Teresa didn't tell you?"

"No." says Charisa giving Teresa a dirty look.

"I must have forgotten."

Teresa has a phoney smile.

"I'm sure." Says Charisa.

She stands there staring at Teresa in silence for so long that Mephisto and Amaimon look at each other.

"I know you have nothing better to do but stare at me but maybe you want to have a seat so we can start dinner." Says Teresa.

Charisa bites her lip to keep bad words from spilling out of her mouth. She sits down looking off at the walls and everything around in order to avoid looking at Teresa.

"Mephisto it was so nice of you to get us a chef to make dinner." Says Teresa.

"Chef?" says Charisa.

"He left before you arrived." Says Amaimon.

Teresa stands up.

"I will serve everyone."

"No you won't."

Charisa jumps up faster than a speeding bullet.

Mephisto is about to take a drink of sake but the girl's behavior forces him to pause. Luckily Teresa doesn't try anything funny because the counter with the food wasn't far from the table. As both girls are coming back Amaimon whispers something to Mephisto but the girls don't hear. The food was Japanese cuisine. During the dinner Mephisto comments on how unfortunate it was that American food isn't as good.

_It was a very good dish but I wouldn't have gone as far to say it was better than American food. Mephisto was like that though, so I just ignored him._

Amaimon gets up searching for a dessert in the fridge.

"I agree the meal was the best." Says Teresa.

"Wow." Says Charisa, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Charisa. Isn't Simon part Japanese."

Charisa gasps and the room goes so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"Who is Simon?" asks Mephisto.

Charisa doesn't know if Amaimon heard but she doesn't want to face him because he might already be looking at her. Charisa stands up slowly nodding and smiling at Teresa.

"Well is he or isn't he?" asks Teresa.

Charisa's eyes wander to the ceiling as she lifts her glass of wine from the table.

"Simon is my ex." Charisa says to Mephisto.

"I know that but that wasn't my question." Says Teresa.

Amaimon appears holding some kind of cream pie in his hand.

Charisa dumps the wine right into Teresa's face. Teresa jerks back and falls out of her chair. She looks from her shirt to her hands in shock.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she screams.

"Yeah bitch I did it!" yells Charisa.

Mephisto doesn't say a word as he watches Teresa crawl around on the floor trying to clear the wine from her eyes.

"You're such a whore." Says Teresa.

Charisa lifts the pie from Amaimon's hand and he doesn't make a move to stop her. She walks over to Teresa who automatically looks up. Charisa sends the pie crashing down on her face. The pie slides leaving a creamy mess before it hits the ground. Mephisto looks in Amaimon's eyes and he can't hold back his laugh.

"I never knew you two could be so amusing." Says Mephisto.

Charisa just stands there not knowing what to say next, she eventually goes to the bedroom. Teresa doesn't get up at first she just sits there covered in pie. Even Amaimon smirks at her pie covered face as she finally gets up to leave in shame. Charisa watches the bedroom door waiting for Teresa to come to get revenge. Instead Amaimon strolls in with that silly smirk on his face.

"What could be funny right now?" asks Charisa.

"You and your friend. Mephisto wanted to give a standing ovation."

"Did you think we were acting?"

"Any fool could see it was real."

"Then why didn't you..say something—I mean do something?"

"What was I to do? Handle your dirty work for you?"

"No! I just felt like you should have done something."

"Nah, it was better to let you get it out of your system." He adds. "I just wanted to know how this all came about."

"She's a jealous bitch!" Shouts Charisa.

"Really?" says Amaimon.

"She was mad at me because I have better sex with you than she has with your brother!"

"Is that so?" Amaimon laughs.

"How do you know that to be true?" he asks.

"She said that she isn't into bondage and stuff and I shouldn't be either. It sounds like she isn't into anything really."

Amaimon laughs again this time long and hard.

"So you told her?"

"Not what we do!"

"Then how did she know?"

"She came in her today and saw your—collection."

"I see."

Amaimon nods.

"What else did she see?"

"Somehow she knew about my legs, the marks."

"I knew that."

"What?"

"I showed her today before you got dressed."

"But why?"

"Who cares what she thinks Charisa. You like the things I do. Why not just enjoy them?"

"I do." She says.

"Good. Then no more talk of this."

"But…"

"Shhhh. No more Charisa." He says.

"No more, okay then."

"Now you were not very good today. You were late for dinner."

"I know Teresa was mad at me so she didn't tell me."

"I don't care about that, the problem still remains."

Charisa starts to move backward with each step that Amaimon takes forward.

"Well you were late on our first date."

"That was different. I was on business you were out…."

Amaimon eyes the shopping bags.

"…You were shopping."

"Is that a crime?" asks Charisa.

"It is if you keep me waiting." He says.

Amaimon smiles and Charisa can tell that he is hiding something behind his back.

"What's in your hands?"

"Just a little something for you."

"What is it?"

The backs of Charisa's legs hit something she turns around and the bed is there. Amaimon has backed her all the way across the room. When she turns back to Amaimon he is dangling a rope in front of her face.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" asks Charisa, her eyes widen.

"You'll never guess." he says."


	16. Chapter 16

Amaimon waves the rope at Charisa again while smiling.

"My midnight flower, please lay down." He says.

Amaimon uses the rope to motion toward the bed. Charisa can see the twinkle in his eye and it scares her.

"I—I guess so." Says Charisa.

Amaimon was being so polite which made his orders difficult to refuse. Charisa plops down on the bed.

It was very strange but the bed was warm like there was a heater under the covers.

"On your stomach." Says Amaimon

Charisa doesn't really want to turn her back to Amaimon because she wants to see what he plans to do with the rope.

"Charisa, don't you trust me?" asks Amaimon as if reading her mind.

"Sorry." Says Charisa, quickly complying.

I was afraid that maybe Amaimon could read my mind and if he could then he wouldn't trust me because I wasn't positive I trusted him a hundred percent. Maybe it was more like eighty nine to ninety percent trust, either way it was short of one hundred for obvious reasons. Amaimon was still a demon and I was a human and I felt that kept us from connecting one hundred percent. I felt sad thinking this way.

"Now lift your legs." He says.

Lying on her stomach Charisa folds her legs until the backs of her heels touch her butt. Amaimon grabs her legs and ropes them together at the ankles.

"Now your hands." He says

"Amaimon I don't know about this."

Out of nowhere there is an invisible force lifting her arms and folding them behind her back against her will. Charisa knows this is Amaimon's powers at work but she is too afraid to speak. He doesn't say a word as he laces both arms together at the wrist then ties them to her ankles. Now she is hogtied in the middle of the bed and Amaimon rips through her clothes stripping them off. Charisa doesn't know why but tears mix with her fear.

"Amaimon I'm scared." Charisa confesses.

"I know this already." He says

"Then can we stop?" asks Charisa.

Amaimon doesn't respond as he spreads Charisa's tied legs until they are fully open forming an upside down "V" shape. He enters her from the back holding on to the rope making it pull tighter. Charisa shuts both eyes, feeling Amaimon entering her softness with his hardness.

_Amaimon's long cock was killing me with pleasure. He was so good at screwing. He set my body on fire; my pussy was always soaking before he even got fully inside me. _

"Ohhh it's sooo good." Says Charisa, with her eyes remaining closed.

Amaimon's pelvis slaps against Charisa's bare ass as he rams his thick dick inside her. Her juices splatter out on to the bed as she climaxes. Amaimon tucks his hands under her body squeezing her breasts and moving her back on his massive cock. Amaimon's dick twitches inside and he shots a small jet of cum in her cunt. He pulls out holding the swollen head between his fingers. A cum droplet lingers on the tip before falling on the bed.

"No no." he scolds his cock.

"What?" moans Charisa.

"Nothing, nothing." Says Amaimon.

Charisa's ass cheeks sting as Amaimon swats her with a wooden paddle.

"Ouch! What did I do?" asks Charisa.

"You made me cum early!" yells Amaimon.

"No I didn't! I thought we were still having sex!" says Charisa.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" asks Amaimon

He swats her a few more times; Charisa is starting to feel sore and numb.

"Amaimon stop!"

The more she begs the more he hits. He goes on spanking Charisa's ass but still maintains an erection because his balls aren't yet empty. He tosses down the paddle and uses a hand to push his swollen dick back inside Charisa.

"Fuck me Amaimon!" she says

"Shut up." He says

Going to concentration mode Amaimon fights not to give into the desire to paint Charisa's insides with his cum. He had to be patient and fuck her to death first. Amaimon rubs her smooth skin. Her sexy legs were tied and sticking right up in his face as they fucked. He squeezes the hell out of her already beaten raw ass checks. He forces himself inside her so hard that the bed shakes, her moist puss is so sticky that it makes a clicking sound on his dick. Charisa's face is shoved into the bed making her words jumbled.

"You gonna make me cum in you?" asks Amaimon

He lifts Charisa's head by her hair to hear her answer.

"Yes Amaimon….yessss." says Charisa.

"It's still so soon though. I haven't even taken you to my torture chamber."

"It's okay." Says Charisa

Charisa is so spaced out, covered in pleasure.

"You're going to see it believe me." He says

Amaimon tries to grunt lightly as he fills Charisa's pie with his cream but it's no use. She can hear him as he squirts her full of every last drop.

Charisa's joints have grown sore so Amaimon is sure to untie her before bedtime. They lay side by side eating lollypops again.

"Does Mephisto have lots of pets?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Does he have a dog?" asks Charisa.

"Don't think so." Amaimon shrugs.

"Yes he does!" says Charisa

"He has tons of pets but no dog." Says Amaimon.

"He does."

"What makes you so positive?" asks Amaimon

"There was a little white dog in here a second ago!" says Charisa.

"A little white dog?" asks Amaimon

"He was sitting by the bed while we were having sex." Says Charisa.

Amaimon nods and Charisa cuddles him and falls asleep.

So you want to toy around Mephisto alright two can play at this. Charisa was mine and no one was going to sneak any peeks without my say so.


	17. Chapter 17

**I would just like to say thank you to everyone for such cool reviews even the reviews that were more like a unnecessary history lesson lol. Also thanks for the add for favorite author/ story. Thanks for reading.**

Charisa and Mephisto:

Charisa comes into the kitchen the next morning. She puts a cup under the automatic cappuccino dispenser; yawning and tucking lose hairs behind her ear.

"Good morning." Says Mephisto

Charisa turns around to see him sitting at the table with his legs crossed, sipping a cup of tea.

"I didn't see you there." She says with surprise.

"I tend to rise fairly early." He says.

"I usually don't, I guess that's why I don't see you." Says Charisa

Charisa get's her mug after it's filled with the rich delicious cappuccino she loves. Mephisto's hand is on her waist as she moves away from the maker.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She says

She thinks she must have been in his way but Mephisto just stands there as she moves aside.

"Forgive me but I must say you have very striking features." He says

"Really?" asks Charisa, flattered.

"I must tip my hat to you."

Charisa is grinning now because she enjoys the attention, but she knows not to take it any further. Amaimon is her lover and that was all there was to it.

"If you don't mind me making small talk, may I inquire about you and my brother?"

"Sure what's on your mind?"

"A woman has never kept his attention this long." He says.

"Is that good or bad?" asks Charisa

She goes to drink from her mug but it is still far too hot.

"It's never happened is all."

"O…kay." Says Charisa confused.

"Do you enjoy music?" he asks.

"Yes! I love to dance." Charisa lights up.

"Then perhaps I can escort you to my private booth at the opera?"

"Really! I have never been to the opera!"

"Fine indeed. Then we shall make it an outing." He says.

"Is Amaimon coming with us?"

"He and I don't share the same—tastes for all things." Says Mephisto

He is now looking over Charisa's shoulder. She turns around and Amaimon is standing there.

"Amaimon we were just talking about you." Says Charisa smiling.

"I already know." Says Amaimon, stepping up.

"Where is Teresa?" he asks Mephisto.

"She left late last night. I guess she was displeased."

"She left? She didn't even say goodbye." Says Charisa aloud.

_I knew Teresa was mad at me but not so mad she would leave without saying anything. I was pretty mean though throwing a pie in her face but she was mean to me first. Whatever made her get so angry and involved in me and Amaimon's sex life I will never know._

"Maybe I should leave to."

Both and Amaimon and Mephisto stare at each other for a minute.

"Nonsense." Says Mephisto

"I think you should stay." Says Amaimon

They both act as if they are being fed lines from behind a curtain during a stage performance but somehow remain staring at each other. It was weird and starting to make Charisa uncomfortable.

"I was just telling Charisa how generous you are by allowing her a night with me." Says Mephisto, in a matter of fact voice.

Amaimon seems to back down with little to no force. Now Charisa was just lost by his sudden change in attitude. Mephisto was the eldest she even heard through the grapevine that they had a younger brother that refused to be a part of the family but had recently returned to California. Could this have something to do with Amaimon's change in behavior?

Amaimon doesn't say anything he just sort of hangs his head in silence. Mephisto was still staring at him even then.

"Wait a minute, did I miss something?" asks Charisa holding up a hand.

The two brothers don't even acknowledge Charisa suddenly Amaimon shouts.

"Take her where ever you choose I don't care!"

"Very well indeed." Says Mephisto.

Amaimon goes back to looking at Mephisto with that statement.

"It's okay Amaimon, I don't have to go." Says Charisa.

It was clear to Charisa that Amaimon was having an internal conflict.

"Charisa, you _are not_ my brother's slave you are free to do whatever you choose." Says Mephisto.

Mephisto gets closer to Charisa.

_It was always kinda freaky for me to be face to face with his chest on account of him being so tall but Teresa seemed so smitten with him. Different strokes for different folks I guess._

Charisa in confusion turns to Amaimon trying to meet his eyes for any answer but when he looks at her his eyes are empty, no emotion.

"Just go with him Charisa." Says Amaimon.

"But why?" asks Charisa.

"It doesn't matter!" says Amaimon.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" asks Charisa, her heart crushed.

"It's not like you and I are in_ love_." He says

"Where is this coming from?"

Charisa can feel the tears rising in her eyes.

"We are demons Charisa! You weren't fool enough to think there was an _us_."

"You assholes!"

Charisa can't contain her anger. The pain had melted away.

"Do you think this is some type of tag team action? You get me this week and Mephisto the next!"

Charisa's chest pumps up and down with fury. The fear she once had for these demons is buried deep inside. Her anger was a tidal wave covering everything in its path.

Amaimon shugs his shoulders looking to Mephisto for approval.

"You know what fuck the both of you! I don't care if you were Satan himself!" Charisa says at the top of her lungs.

Charisa goes for the front door still wearing nothing but a robe.

"Bite your tongue mortal." Says Mephisto.

"Really? Well you just fucked with the wrong mortal woman!"

Charisa leaves slamming the front door with all of her strength.

"Fucking assholes!" she screams aloud.

She walks down to the street in hopes of finding a payphone somewhere so she could call someone. Maybe Teresa would be done being a total bitch and come pick her up. If not she would be stuck calling Simon the last person in the whole world she wanted to see. Better yet she may just walk since their last confrontation ended so badly.

"She is a fiery one. I like it indeed." Says Mephisto as he laughs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took me sooo long to update. You have no idea how crazy my schedule is and how many things I have to do during the course of my day. No excuses, I know sorry again and I hope you enjoy somewhat.**

Shura and Rin:

"Where are we going? We have been walking for miles!" shouts Rin

"Keep yer voice down." Orders Shura.

Rin pants just like a dog.

"It's hot too." He says wiping sweat from his face.

Shura leads Rin to the back of an abandoned house. The grass has grown up level with their knees. Rin's carry along get's stuck in the thick growth. Shura doesn't notice and goes ahead making a path for a rundown shed nearby.

"Helloooooo!" yells Rin.

He has to lift the suitcase to get it free of the grass. He lifts his head satisfied that the suitcase isn't damaged and he turns right into Shura's open palm, slapping himself.

"What the…?"

"I said ssshhhh." Whispers Shura.

Shura and Rin continue through the tall grass, Rin cursing under his breath. He can't help but wonder what Shiemi is doing right now. He get's the urge to ask Shura about her but as soon as he opens his mouth to speak Shura raises a hand to silence him. They have reached the shed. Shura throws open the small wooden door to the shed and it almost crumbles to the floor. Rin stands bewildered as Shura opens a trap door in the floor. Dusty steps lead down into darkness.

"No way I'm going down there!" yells Rin.

"I said, keep yer voice down!"

Shura grabs Rin by the hair and slams his face into her chest right between her humongous breasts and drags him down the steps. The steps end shortly and Shura releases Rin from being held captive between her jugs, he falls face first into the dirt. Rin is reluctant in brushing off his face, he thinks maybe there's a chance that it's safer staying here on the ground. He only just arrived hours ago but he is already pooped. Shura was being her old self by keeping everything secret up until the last minute.

Rin lifts himself up from the ground in the pushup position. Two tennis shoes containing feet are inches from his nose. He looks up from his spot on the ground, there's a guy standing in front of him. This stranger is about six feet tall with a pale complexion but a kind face. His brown hair is medium short and his blue eyes dashing even though they are behind a pair of wire framed glasses. Rin can't help but to sit frozen in awe.

"Yukio!" Rin blurts.

The stranger straightens his glasses pushing them further up on his nose.

"My name is Simon." He responds.

Rin gets up from the ground with the speed of a racecar.

"Yukio, I know it's you!"

Simon adjusts his glasses again this time with nervous tension.

"I don't know anyone named—Yukio." Says Simon

"Shura!" says Rin, he turns to her for support.

"This is Simon Ellis." Says Shura

"Reincarnation!" says Rin

_This had to be Yukio I knew my own brother anywhere. If he wasn't Yukio he was his twin and there was never talk of a third twin, but why did he look identical? _

"My brother has three moles on his face!" yells Rin

"Well I have no moles." Says Simon

Shura gives Rin a look.

"If we can get on with this." She says

"Yes, I will be your guide to the entrance." Says Simon

Simon moves to one side revealing the massive stone catacomb behind him.

"What?" says Rin

"I will guide you through to the entrance." Says Simon

Rin's eyes widen and his mouth opens. Shura lifts a finger and shuts it for him. Simon starts walking and Rin gets right next to him.

"Your name is Simon?" asks Rin

"Yeah."

"When were you born?" asks Rin in an accusing tone.

"I was born January 12, 1988." Says Simon

"Really?" asks Rin

"Yes. I know you still think I'm not telling the truth but I really don't know who this Yukio person is." He says

"Maybe your not him then but your both four eyes." Says Rin

"Four eyes? What are you like twelve?"

"No. I am not!" Huffs Rin

"Okay, take it easy." Says Simon

"He was my brother." Says Rin saddened.

"What happened?" asks Simon

"He died." Says Rin

"I'm sorry to hear that." Says Simon, softening.

"Do you have brothers?" asks Rin

"Nope I'm an only child." Says Simon

Rin changes the subject.

"I'm getting hungry." He says

"We have food at the—place." Says Simon

"The place?" asks Rin

"The location must be kept secret at all times. I am surprised Shura didn't put a bag over your head." Says Simon

"A bag on my head?" asks Rin

The maze isn't too difficult but Rin couldn't remember the way if he had to do it again alone. After the maze ends they all board a small boat for a short ride across an underground lake.

"Yes. We must take precautions." Continues Simon

"I can be trusted!" yells Rin, shaking the boat.

"Sit yer ass down you dum- dum." Says Shura

"Stop calling me names!" says Rin shaking his fist.

"Just sit down. I apologize okay." Says Simon, wide eyed.

Rin calms down just as the ride ends. They climb out of the boat and walk over to at a tall jewel encrusted heavy door. Shura produces the key to the door, a black skeleton key with the color rubbed off in places. The door creaks open after Shura turns the key in the lock. Rin hesitates next to Simon, but Shura knocks them both aside going right in. Rin turns to Simon just before they go inside.

"Who are you?" asks Rin

"My name is Simon."

"I mean, are you an exorcist?"

Simon nods.

"You were trained to be an exorcist. I was trained as a backup."

"A backup?" asks Rin

"Yes. If anything happens to the exorcist's I must fall in place." Says Simon

"Your job is to back us up?"

"Yes but no, see…I am a backup exorcist. Since most have fallen it is my job to gather who was left and get us all to meet in a secret location." Says Simon

"I guess I get it." Says Rin

They both go inside together and Simon smiles to himself. To Rin's surprise Shura isn't that far ahead so he jogs to catch up.

"Don't get too cheeky." Says Shura

"What are you talking about?" asks Rin

"We can never be too careful." Whispers Shura.

"With who?" asks Rin

"Is yer head make of rocks?" asks Shura

"No." says Rin, offended.

"Simon. Watch him." She says

Rin tries to get more answers but Shura won't say anymore and it's a good thing she doesn't because Simon walks up right beside them.


	19. Chapter 19

Charisa:

_I awoke with a headache just like I was hung over from the night before but I hadn't been drinking. There's strange music being played outside my door. I walk across the sandy floor barefoot to make it to the door. I twist the old rusted knob, the door swings open. Immediately I recognize the song because it seems to be blaring in my head, no longer drowned out by the pain of the headache. _

It's Deftones "Change!" and what a song to go with the scenes flashing before Charisa's eyes. She comes out of the doorway of her little straw hut, not asking herself why she's in the middle of nowhere sleeping in a hut. She is too fixated on Amaimon and Mephisto they are some feet away up in the night sky. Their faces are illuminated in an eerie glow as they battle it out. Mephisto opens his hands and trails of sparks leak from his palms and fly across the sky headed for Amaimon.

_As much as I hated Amaimon for acting like an ass I still didn't want to see him hurt. My heart almost leaped from my chest and I was shaking all over even my teeth were chattering. I didn't think it weird at the time that my body was behaving so oddly. I exhaled a breath of relief as Amaimon casually waves the back of his hand at the sparks and an energy surge knocks the sparks away and they melt into the air._

"This is child's play." Says Mephisto.

"Is it brother?" says Amaimon.

"I am the eldest; your powers are no comparison to mine." Says Mephisto, crossing his legs, and sitting on air like an invisible chair.

Charisa is looking up at them the whole time but near brother seems to notice so she stays quiet. Maybe she could over hear some inside information. What kinds of subjects did demons discuss when they were alone anyway?

Amaimon crosses his arms over his chest floating up a few inches then back down.

"This is ridiculous. I told you if you want her to have her then." Says Amaimon

Mephisto laughs at Amaimon.

"I know you better than that. This time you've fallen for another inferior, admit it to yourself." Says Mephisto.

"No such thing." Says Amaimon

"Father would be very disappointed if you weren't only using her for your seed."

"What do you think we were doing together in my quarters, reading books to each other?" says Amaimon

"You don't seem to be doing a very thorough job. Perhaps I should give it a swing." Says Mephisto.

Amaimon shrugs his shoulders.

"Have fun." He says.

Charisa is heartbroken as she retreats back to the straw hut to further avoid being seen. She stops just outside the door as she hears a familiar name. She turns back around wiping fresh tears from her eyes.

"All of our problems must be taken care of." Says Mephisto.

"Simon is connected with Shiro and they have called in Rin. They must think us fools." Says Amaimon

The way the name Rin hangs in the air between the two is almost unearthing.

"We must burn this candle at both ends then." Says Mephisto.

"We need her back then?" asks Amaimon.

"Yes I supposed the games are over. We must have her."

"I need her…uh I mean we need her." Says Amaimon.

"Just a simple slip, I won't inform father if your successful, all will be forgotten." Says Mephisto.

Amaimon nods, moves down and lands on the ground. He snaps his head in Charisa's direction.

"Good evening Charisa." He says.

Charisa stands there gasping. Not only did she hear what they were talking about but they knew about it now.

_Why were they even talking about Simon, did they mean my Simon?_

Fear gets the best of Charisa, her knees begin to knock as Amaimon comes closer and closer. He has a chilling smile on his face. Charisa turns to enter the hut but her shirt gets caught just as she makes it inside. She turns to see Amaimon smiling as he is holding a piece of the material belonging to her shirt. He has it right between the tips of two of his long black nails. Charisa screams as she slams the door in his face, the back section of her shirt missing.

_I watch a lot of horror movie. One flimsy door wasn't gonna be enough to keep him out. Oh God I don't wanna die. Why was I even here? It must be because of the way I spoke to them the other day. Now they were gonna kill me. This can't be real._

Charisa sits on the bed inside the hut waiting but there's no sounds of forced entry just silence. Charisa rocks herself back in forth trying to calm down; she rests her head in her hands.

_How did I ever get myself in this mess? Maybe I should have listened to Simon when he tried to tell me to stay away from demons but the sex was TOO good. I couldn't imagine myself staying away to tell the truth. I still had feelings for Amaimon even now that he was going to kill me. I can't explain it its like once that light switch is on it can't be turned off. All I wanted to do is be with Amaimon wrapped in his arms kissing him and running my fingers over his skin. Come to think of it though, the times we were together Amaimon made comments to me sometimes that were kinda scary. He mentioned his cousin collected human eyeballs but their demons so I dismissed it. Then he told me he took on his true form and was about to rape a girl but she had a heart attack on the spot and died. He thought that was funny as hell but I was with him. I still stayed with him even after these terrible stories. So I guess I brought this on myself, sitting here waiting to die. Then I will be another story to roll off his tongue and laugh about. I must have been crazy….._

The door bursts open with such a force that it flies across the hut and lands on the ground. Amaimon is standing in the doorway glowing with power. Charisa screams and goes into the fetal position on the bed. Amaimon walks in keeping his eyes on her.

"My midnight flower, why did you run?" he asks.

"Because you're crazy, you're trying to kill me!" yells Charisa in hysterics.

"No—no why would I do that? You and me are—we are matched." Says Amaimon.

"I heard you and Mephisto!" yells Charisa.

She sinks back afraid that Mephisto will appear at the mention of his name but he doesn't.

"I was only telling him that because if he knows I don't care then he will hold no interest."

Amaimon looks Charisa right in the eye the whole time. Charisa uncurls her body.

"So you aren't here to kill me?"

Amaimon smiles.

"Do you have a fascination with dying?" asks Amaimon

"No!"

Amaimon grabs Charisa into his arms and holds her. She hugs him taking in the scent of his body.

"I have a secret." He says 

"What?" asks Charisa.

"I need you." He says.

"What do you mean?"

Charisa looks up into his eyes as he looks down to hers.

"You know what I mean."

"Are you trying to say you love me Amaimon?"

"It was always meant to be you." He says.

There's a far off twinkle in his eye as Charisa goes back to hugging him.

"Come back to me." Says Amaimon

His voice sounds so far off. Charisa opens her eyes and to her surprise she is alone sitting in a back alley. She stands up brushing off her robe.

_OMG! What was that, where was I? What day is it? Was that some sort of vision and I have been sitting here all along?_

Charisa shakes her throbbing head. It was coming back to her now. She had left Mephisto's place just a couple hours ago. She had no money because she forgot her purse so she had to walk, but where was she going? Lost in her thoughts she doesn't notice the man with long brown hair and pale skin stop next to her.

"Excuse me Miss. I insist you take my coat." He says

"Who are you?"

He smiles at Charisa.

"We just had this whole conversation before you went into your trance or whatever episode you had just now."

"I already met you?"

"Yes. I said my name was Igor and you said your name was Charisa."

"That's right that is my name." says Charisa

She notices Igor only has one good eye the other is covered by an eye patch. She wonders to herself how he lost it.

"Come now I won't hurt you." Says Igor.

It takes a bit of coaxing on Igor's part but finally Charisa takes his coat.

"Are you hungry? He asks

"A little." Says Charisa

"I know a place." He says.

"But I don't have any money." Says Charisa

"No worries." Says Igor as she follows him up the street.

Charisa didn't know why but she knew she had to get back to Amaimon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took me quite a while to update. I will be writing another chapter after this one soon, very soon. **

Shura lead both Rin and Simon into a room the size of a basketball court, lined with pews.

"Is this a church?" asks Simon

"You've never been here either?" Asks Rin

He is weary of walking close to Simon now that he has been made aware that he could be working with the enemy.

"We are to meet someone very important to assist in our efforts." Says Shura

"What do you know of Mephisto?" Rin practically shouts.

Shura almost stops short, she shakes a closed fist at Rin for asking.

Simon clears his throat.

"Um…well I don't know." He says

"You don't know who Mephisto is or maybe Amaimon?"asks Rin

Simon adjusts his glasses nervously.

"What's wrong? Answer the question, do you or don't you!"

Now Rin balls up his fist.

"I know who your referring to I just….I just never seen them up close that's all." Says Simon

"So." Says Rin

"Have you?" asks Simon

"I am asking you the questions here!" shouts Rin

"Okay..okay ask whatever you want."

Simon puts up both hands in defense.

"What do you know about them?" he asks

"Mephisto is the most powerful. Amaimon and Mephisto are brothers. They have a lot of others that work for them." Says Simon

"Including you?" asks Rin

Simon opens his mouth stunned.

"Me? Why would I want anything to do with them?"

"I don't know maybe they compensate you in some way." Says Rin

Now Shura has completely stopped leading the two of them and stares at Rin, mortified.

"What could either of those demons possibly offer me that would make me do anything for them." Says Simon in a matter of fact voice

"Wealth, women, a piece of this world after they destroy it, you tell me." Says Rin

"That's preposterous!" shouts Simon shaking his head.

"Oh no? How can we be sure a four eyes like you isn't working with them right now?" Says Rin

He points a finger at Simon and waves it wildly.

"How dare you people." Simon looks from Rin to Shura

"That's Rin Okumura Upper First Class Exorcist to you." Says Rin, turning up his nose.

"I can tell when my help isn't wanted." Says Simon

He turns to leave.

"Please join us for a chat." Says a voice from behind them.

They all look around to see the new person present.

"My name is Arthur Auguste Angel." Says a man with long blonde locks.

He walks up to them but Rin can't see where he entered the room.

"Simon is it?" asks Arthur

"Yes." Confirms Simon

"Excuse Rin he must learn to mind his manners."

Simon can get a good look at Arthur now that he is closer. He was wearing a white suit with a matching coat. It was like ninety degrees outside but it was chilly in this underground lair. Simon kind of wishes he had dressed warmer. He also notes that Shura kind of wrinkles her lips at Arthur.

"Arthur this is Simon and you already know Rin and myself." Says Shura

"Of course." Says Arthur

He nods his head at Simon. There is an awkward silence.

"I must say demons have taken my one true love from me. I won't stop until they have been sent back where they belong." says Simon.

"And where would that be, Gehenna?" says Arthur

"Well…yes." Says Simon

Arthur throws his head back laughing long and hard. His long hair slides back on his shoulders.

"Why is that so amusing?" asks Simon

"Demons only deserve one thing and that's death. They are sickening creatures much like walking piles of excrement." Says Arthur

He appears to be staring off into space as he makes his speech. Rin gasps and seems taken back by Arthur's blunt way of putting things. Arthur goes on a few more minutes so wrapped up in his speech that he doesn't notice Rin's reaction.

"Please excuse me. I think I need some air." Says Simon

Before anyone can object Simon is already out the door back in the little hallway. He takes out his cell phone and checks but there have been no missed calls. He dials a number from his contact list. The phone rings a few times and Simon expects it to go to voice mail, he is wrong.

"Hello?" says Simon

"Yes?" Says the man on the other end.

"Who is this? I dialed Charisa." Says Simon

"Charisa isn't available right now." He says

"Who the hell are you and why are you answering her phone?"

"I said she isn't available. May I take a message?"

The voice sounds impatient.

"I am not going to discuss anything with you! Where is Charisa? Tell me right now or else!" threatens Simon

"Or else what? You must be the boyfriend." Says the voice.

"Damn straight I am Charisa's boyfriend. Who are you the demon that thinks he has her?"

"She left her phone here at my home. Today must be a forgetful day for her." He says

"You son of bitch! She doesn't need you!"

"Yet she enjoys the episodes that go on here. We can't keep her away."

The demon smiles on the other end knowing the great anger he is causing Simon to experience.

"Who the hell is we?" shouts Simon

"My brother and myself."

Simon's heart almost instantly stops beating. The demon he is talking to very well might be Amaimon or Mephisto.

"What have you done with her?"

"I haven't done anything with her yet." He says

"I know you or your brother has her under some kind of spell." Says Simon

"A sexual spell? Is that what you're referring to?"

"Listen pal you better keep your demon parts to your fucking self because when I find you I am going to rip them off!" Yells Simon

"I am very afraid as a matter of fact I am so upset I don't think I have the strength to continue to sit here sipping tea."

"You listen to me you piece of demon garbage we are going to take you out."

"How interesting."

The demon chuckles.

"You're going to be the sorriest demon that ever lived! Do you hear me?" shouts Simon

He is far more than a little hot under the collar now.

The demon on the other end sighs more out of sarcasm than boredom.

"No problem. I can keep Charisa's mouth busy until you _find_ me." He says.

Before Simon can reply the demon on the other end hangs up on him.


	21. Chapter 21

_I was staring down at a steaming bowl of soup but no matter what I couldn't stop thinking about Amaimon. _

Igor was sitting across from Charisa watching intensely with his one good eye.

_It kind of made me feel weird being in a diner allowing a guy I just met to buy me dinner. Why did he pick soup anyway it was like eighty degrees outside. _

"I'm sorry. I'm just not very hungry right now." Says Charisa

She puts her spoon down on the table.

"That's quite alright." Says Igor

_I really didn't know if it was rude or not to look at his face when we talked. I don't know what it was about him but he just made me really nervous. _

"I am here for you." He adds.

_Now things were really getting weird I really didn't know how to take what he just said._

"Okay." Says Charisa slowly.

_There it was again, thoughts of Amaimon, this time sexual. Just the ways he touched me made me feel so alive. He opened my eyes to his world and it was like nothing I could dream up. I was under his spell, Simon was right. Igor stayed so silent just watching me. Thank goodness he wasn't much for conversation because I was some where else entirely. _

Charisa jumps in her chair as if startled.

"Something the matter? Asks Igor

"Nothing."

Charisa seems to relax.

"I thought I saw someone I knew here."

"Whom?" asks Igor

"Just someone I know."

Charisa shakes her head.

"Is it a male perhaps?" he asks

"Yeah. Someone I use to be with that's all."

"Um..a lover?"

Charisa gasps in surprise.

"I'm sorry but that's kinda none of your business."

"I understand completely. Times can be increasingly difficult being away from the ones we love or the ones that made us _feel_ so much."

Charisa squirms in her seat.

"I think I should be going." She says

"As you wish." He says

Igor stands up with her and walks out. Once outside they stand together in front of the eatery.

"You know what I really appreciate all you've done for me but I think I can take it from here."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I left a lady in distress?"

Igor lifts one hand as if hailing a taxi. Only a split second later a black freshly buffed limousine pulls up. Charisa is so surprised that she can't even move.

"You know them?"

Charisa stares wide eyed at Igor as he smiles. A chill goes down her spine as she takes a few steps away from him.

"Charisa, your best interests were being kept."

"Really? So you're here to protect me?"

Charisa keeps her distance.

"We all are." He says

"Stay away from me."

Charisa shakes her head and considers running away.

"Let's be practical you're not going anyway wearing a simple bath robe. You have no money and no place to run." Says Igor

"You don't _know_ that!" yells Charisa

"Ah, come here. Don't force me to pursue you." He says

He speaks every word so kindly, it's ironic.

"Master Amaimon wants you, he needs to be inside you." He whispers

Charisa is taken back by his words, she must have misheard but her lower half seems to respond accordingly.

"No….I can't."

"Can't what?"

Igor is only arm length away now and steadily approaching.

"I don't know. I'm so confused." She says

Charisa begins to tear up.

"Has he spoken of how badly he needs you by his side?" asks Igor

"Um..yes he told me." Says Charisa

"Then come there is nothing to fear." Says Igor

"You want to take me back to him? She asks.

"Yes."

Charisa doesn't know why but she shuts her eyes right there on the sidewalk.

"Charisa."

Someone calls her name but this time the voice is different. Charisa's eyes pop open and Amaimon is standing right before her. A stiff breeze makes the end of his coat dance. He was as perfect as a picture, everything from his clothes to his green spiked hair. To Charisa's surprise he winks at her but doesn't smile.

"Are we going?" he asks

Charisa looks around but Igor has vanished without a trace.

"What the hell? Where did Igor go?"

"He steps in whenever we need him but his duties have been fulfilled." Says Amaimon

The door of the limo opens all on its own. Charisa knows Amaimon made it happen with his powers.

"What? Are you afraid of me now?" asks Amaimon

"No…I just…"

"Then get in." he says

Charisa rushes to obey. She doesn't know why but she is suddenly so damn hot. Her nipples are so hard that they could cut diamonds. Amaimon sits opposite her on the cooled leather seats. She knows that Amaimon knew just how horny she was. He glances down at the front of her robe and raises an eyebrow, Charisa blushes trying not to make it anymore obvious. Charisa would have preferred to ride the entire way in silence but Amaimon wasn't going to let that happen.

"So, are you hot?"

"What?" asks Charisa

"I can open a window if it's too_ hot_ in here but I like _hot_." He says.

Charisa self conscious rubs her hand down the front of her robe and just as she suspected her nipples can be felt right up against it.

"You're making my cock hard." Says Amaimon

"What?!" says Charisa.

"Aren't we past the shy parts yet?" asks Amaimon

He stares Charisa directly in the eye.

"I suspect you want to be my bride now." Amaimon says, so full of arrogance.

_I wanted to tell him that I wasn't saying that we had to be married but it really was a romantic idea. I didn't even know that demons could be married. Would Amaimon really do that? Would he make me his wife? I wanted to scream from excitement but all I did was smile. I just couldn't hold it inside._

"That makes you happy." Says Amaimon, watching Charisa smile.

"Would you always obey me if I made you my wife?" He asks.

"Yes." Says Charisa

"With your mind and your body?" he asks.

"Yes." Charisa repeats.

"Even with your mouth?" asks Amaimon

He runs his teeth across his bottom lip.

"Yyy-yess." Says Charisa

"Then show me." Says Amaimon

He leans back on the seat.

Charisa was so freaking scorching hot between her legs now that it was impossible to refuse Amaimon. She was already guilty of picturing that cock of his shoved down her throat. Her slit was so wet that it was making a sloshing in her thong as she crawled over to Amaimon on her knees. He was excited now too. His cock has risen in his pants and was leaking precum a little through the material. Charisa started there allowing a low moan to escape her throat as she stuck out her tongue and licked at the spot of cum.

"Yeah. Show me. Suck it like a good little wife." Says Amaimon


	22. Chapter 22

Simon enters the room with his head hanging. Rin notices first but doesn't say anything because Arthur is starting another one of his rants. Shura's face wrinkles a little around her nose.

"What happened?" She asked talking right over Arthur.

Arthur stops mid-sentence with his mouth still open.

"It's nothing." Says Simon

He doesn't look up. Rin notices that his hand is closed tightly around something.

"What's in your hand?" asks Rin.

"Just my phone." Says Simon

He holds up his head finally and everyone can see the tears in his eyes. Rin is caught totally off guard. Even Arthur is grave silent. No one knows what to say. Even Shura won't offer her shoulder to cry on.

"What happened out there?" asks Rin

The three look at the door leading to the hallway with uncertainty.

"It's all a personal matter, never mind." Says Simon

He slips his phone back into his pocket.

"Did someone die?" asks Rin

He wanted to get some kind of answer from Simon but he wouldn't say. He looked up at Rin with crocodile tears in his eyes. Rin's throat felt like it was closing. Simon now looked more like his brother than ever before.

"Everything will be okay." Says Rin

Before he can stop himself he is embracing Simon like he would his own brother.

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad." Says Rin

God he missed his brother so much and even if just for a few precious minutes he felt like they had been reunited. He couldn't explain how, he just didn't want to let the moment go.

"It's my fiance. I've lost her." Whimpers Simon.

That hit home with Rin. The feeling was all too familiar. He had lost the girl he loved also. He never knew if they had just drifted apart because he was so wrapped up with being an exorcist and Shiemi wanted a real life. A life with a family and to forget about all that they had been through. Even if that really was the reason it was too late to ask. Shura hadn't said anything about her and he didn't want to be the one to ask. The familiar pain returned at the thought that maybe this was somehow his fault. How could he be sure? This wasn't the time or the place. Simon was bringing out the sensitive side of him and they had a mission ahead.

"You have no right to do this!" screams Rin.

"Huh?" says Shura.

"Don't let her get in your way! You have a mission to complete!" yells Rin.

He jumps up and down waving his arms.

"You're right." says Simon

He seems to return to his senses and nods his head.

"I beg for your forgiveness." says Simon

He bows his head. Shura opens her mouth to reply but Rin jumps in front of her.

"It's okay four eyes just don't let it happen again!" shouts Rin.

"Okay comrades I am ready." says Simon.

"Someday we all have to face our demons." says Arthur

Shura won't look at Arthur's face.

"We still going to their turf?" she asks.

Arthur nods.

"Hit them when they least expect it." he states.

"And Simon should fight?" she asks.

"I can be useful." says Simon straightening his glasses.

"Simon, is part of the plan as well." says Arthur

He puts his hand on Simon's shoulder and smiles.

"Give us a few minutes alone please." says Arthur

"Um..." starts Shura.

"But.." says Rin

"Don't stand there gawking at me I said go!" yells Arthur.

Rin and Shura look at each other but decide it was best to follow orders so they retreat to the hallway.

"What's this about?" asks Simon

"Nothing to worry about. I just feel this needed to be a more _private_ conversation."

"I'm listening." says Simon.

"This girl you talk about. Who is she? I take it you love her."

"Yes she is my fiance well was my fiance."

"Ohhh." Arthur nods.

"She won't interfere with my duty if that's what your worried about." says Simon.

"Is she with a demon now?" asks Arthur.

Simon adjusts his wire framed glasses again.

"I believe she is." he says while looking at the floor.

"If it is the same demons we wish to fight we could use this to our advantage. Do you follow me?"

"You want to use Charisa?" asks Simon.

"Looks to me like she hasn't done you any favors." says Arthur in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't know." says Simon.

"So she really still has your heart even though she is with the enemy?" asks Arthur.

"I was just thinking that she might not be able to be manipulated in that way." says Simon.

"So you are willing?" asks Arthur.

Simon shrugs his shoulders.

"What choice do I have?" he says.

"She had you but instead she threw you away!" shouts Arthur.

Simon sighs.

"I haven't spoken to her lately so I can't speak on that." says Simon.

"It's right in front of you boy! Can't you see! She is much happier riding the demons cock!"

Simon jerks away from Arthur.

"I think this conversation has went far enough." replies Simon.

"I must apologize. I get carried away sometimes." says Arthur.

"I heard your speech and I understand why you hate demons the way you do. I guess I hate them too for stealing my true love away from me. I want to make them pay too but I don't want Charisa hurt because I feel that she was only under the influence of their spell." states Simon.

Arthur throws his head back and laughs long and hard.

"Only under their influence? You have a lot to learn. Your darling Charisa must have wanted this in some shape or form otherwise the demons wouldn't haven't obtained her." says Arthur.

Simon goes back to looking at his shoes.

"Charisa was always into _different_ things." says Simon.

"We can work together in this." says Arthur

He puts a hand back on Simon's shoulder.

"Just listen to me." he adds.


	23. Chapter 23

**Believe it or not I tried to take it easy on this chapter and not make it as graphic as the previous because I almost felt bad as if I was grossing everyone out.**

I was back in Amaimon's bed with him tasting my every nook and cranny. We had gotten started during the limo ride to his home and had been going at it for almost an hour now. I fell back into his web of strange seduction, he was irresistible. His chin was covered with my wetness as he glanced up at me with that empty look in his eyes. I could never tell what he was thinking especially at moments like these.

"This feels sooo good." Charisa gasps.

"I'm glad you like it. I have something for you now." Says Amaimon.

"But I don't want this to end." Says Charisa.

"I think you will find this most important." Says Amaimon

He goes to his bedside table and opens the drawer.

"What's going on?" asks Charisa.

He comes back to the bed with a small blue box. He flips it open and inside rests a shiny onyx skull ring.

"Will you be my bride Charisa?"

Charisa is so stunned that she can't seem to speak at first.

"I can't believe it!" she finally replies with joy.

Amaimon smirks.

"You did good sucking me on the ride back."

"I know but hopefully that isn't the only reason you're asking me." Says Charisa.

Amaimon laughs to himself.

"Would you prefer if I hadn't asked you at all?"

"No, no Amaimon of course I will marry you." Says Charisa with widened eyes.

"When it comes to us I don't have hidden motives." Says Amaimon.

He takes the ring from the box and puts it on Charisa's finger.

"Oh my God. It's so beautiful." Says Charisa.

"Don't say that word." Amaimon frowns.

"What, God?"

Amaimon makes a disgusted face.

"You're my wife now. Don't talk that way." Says Amaimon.

Charisa shakes her head in confusion but agrees.

"Okay. I hope things don't change between us too much."

"Meaning? Asks Amaimon.

"It just seems like I am making you mad all of a sudden."

"Don't be silly Charisa."

Amaimon gets up from the bed and open the bedside drawer again. He takes out a leather whip. Charisa's eyes grow as big as saucers and her mouth drops.

"What is that?!"

"It's a whip. What else?"

"What the hell are you doing with it?"

"You're my wife now Charisa, I get to beat you." Says Amaimon, smirking.

"Uh-uh!"

Charisa moves away from Amaimon with fearful eyes. Amaimon shakes his head and chuckles.

"I do have a sense of humor. As my wife you'll learn that." Says Amaimon.

He returns the whip to the drawer.

"Besides we have a long way to go before you're ready for the big stuff."

"Oh my God, I thought you were serious." Says Charisa.

"There you go using that word again." Says Amaimon.

He shakes his head at Charisa.

"I'm sorry Amaimon I won't use it again."

"That's what you said the first time."

"I know but this time…"

"What do you suppose I should do to you?"

"What do you mean _do_ to me?"

"You're my wife now so I have to punish you for using _bad_ language."

Amaimon folds his hands behind his back and paces the floor naked in thought.

"We haven't had the wedding yet so I am kinda still your fiancé." Says Charisa.

Amaimon glares at Charisa.

"Sorry I just—that's the way I've always known it to be."

Charisa's expression is one of fear, but Amaimon soon smiles.

"You were my wife and bound to me the minute I put the ring on your finger." Says Amaimon.

"So we were legally married as soon as you put this ring on?" asks Charisa.

"As far as any demon is concerned. Go on try and take it off." Says Amaimon.

"Really?"

"Yes. Try it." Says Amaimon.

Charisa pulls on the ring as hard as she can but the ring won't budge. So she tries twisting the ring on her finger but it still doesn't move.

"See what I mean." He says.

"How are you doing this?" asks Charisa.

Amaimon shrugs.

"It's a demon thing."

"So it can never come off?"

"Why? Would you want it off?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"Then don't think about it." Says Amaimon.

"Why are you being so bossy?" Charisa asks hesitantly.

"The dating phase has ended." Replies Amaimon.

"So we were what you would call _dating_?" asks Charisa.

"Would you like if I said I was only sticking my cock in you?"

"No, no, no." says Charisa.

"You are getting very chatty now that we are married. Should I not have proposed?"

Amaimon smiles to let Charisa know that he is joking again.

"Come here. I want you." Says Charisa.

"First I want to show you something."

"Something else?" asks Charisa.

"Yes. Come with me."

Amaimon holds her hand and leads her to the back of his bedroom. He presses a button and the wall opens to reveal his sex chamber.

The next thing I knew I was hung upside down using straps that were coming from the ceiling. My Amaimon was very kinky, but I liked it. He forced his cock down my throat as I was suspended upside down.

After a few thrusts into Charisa's wet inviting mouth Amaimon begins to pant. She almost made him cum again before he wanted to. Her blowjobs were so good. She really worked her tongue on the underside of his shaft while she sucked. Amaimon had to force her off and untie her. Then he tied her by her arms to the same straps and pushed her legs open.

"Take my cock." He whispers in her ear.

He forces his cock inside her as deep as he can wanting to push it through her because he wanted her so bad.

"You feel sooo good inside me!" screams Charisa.

Her joints hurt because her weight was pulling down on her arms but she easily ignored it. Amaimon was making her climax down below and that was enough to make any pain disappear. Amaimon unties Charisa's hands at that moment and slams her against the wall and bends her over pumping her pussy like crazy. He was determined to cum and fill her until she overflowed.

"Are you ready to take my cum?" he asks.

"Yes…yesss." Says Charisa.

"Then take my cum as king of the earth and you are my queen."

Amaimon lets loose inside Charisa. Her hot tight pussy seemed to squeeze him milking him of every last drop.


	24. Chapter 24

Arthur had already been tipped off to the whereabouts of Mephisto's mansion. The group took his black Rose Royce to the location.

"I thought we were supposed to be inconspicuous." Says Simon from the back seat.

Arthur laughs. Shura rolls her eyes.

"This is his idea of being inconspicuous." She says.

"We can't trust anyone. We couldn't take a cab." Says Arthur

"Plus we wouldn't have all fit in one cab anyway." Says Rin.

Simon just looks out the window at the mansion without saying anything further.

"I see this demon lives in the lap of luxury."

"Mephisto is very rich." Says Shura.

Rin swallows hard.

"I am sorry that we are related." Says Rin.

"What?" asks Simon.

"Didn't you know?" asks Rin.

"No. I had no idea." He says.

"I guess the pointed ears and teeth didn't tell you anything." Says Rin.

"And you had the balls to accuse me of working for them!" shouts Simon.

"I didn't ask Satan to create me but I will see to him being destroyed for killing my father!" Rin shouts back.

Simon shakes his head in confusion and removes his glasses. He looks Rin square in the eye.

"You are a terribly mixed up person." He says

"Don't judge me! Your girlfriend ran off with them!"

"Well at least she's still a human being so there's still a chance."

Shura looks at Arthur who smiles at Simon's words as he looks back in the rearview mirror.

"And you think I am mixed up?!" yells Rin.

" Okumura Rin. Now I know exactly who you are. I saw your file." Says Simon

He points his glasses at Rin with an accusing stare.

"I don't care what you heard about me or read in a damn file!"

"Will you two be quiet! This is how the demons beat us in the first place. We turned on each other!" shouts Shura.

"You be quiet. I wasn't taking to you!" yells Simon.

His face turns red with anger and he turns back to Rin.

"You listen here you vile thing. Your kind has darn near taken us out and I hold you responsible!" says Simon.

"What is wrong with you?!" asks Shura.

She stares at Simon from the front seat.

"I'm done with all of this! I am going inside!"

Simon jumps out of the car slamming the door.

Shura and Rin are left in shocked silence.

"That went well." Says Arthur

He laughs.

"What part of this is funny?" asks Shura.

"You can't fault him for his feelings." Says Arthur.

"Now you're defending him?" asks Shura.

"I am not here to defend anyone. You already know how I feel." He says

Arthur gets out of the car and heads to the mansion. Shura turns around to talk to Rin.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Never better." Grumbles Rin.

He goes for his door handle.

"You know what they think doesn't matter, right?" says Shura.

Rin nods slowly.

"I am use to it by now."

Simon doesn't bother to use the doorbell. He hammers on the front door with his fist. The door is yanked open by someone inside the mansion. Simon is ready to let them have it but it's Teresa.

"Whaaat?"

Simon's face distorts.

"Hello Simon, or should I say stalker of Charisa." She says.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Simon's forehead wrinkles as he stands there waiting for her response.

"I'm a guest. What do you think? Not that I can say the same for you."

"You're fucking the demons too aren't you?"

"I am not Charisa you're not going to badger me."

She points her finger in Simon's face.

"Is Charisa here?"

Simon tries to peer over Teresa's shoulder.

"As a matter of fact she's out back with her husband."

She opens the door for him to enter.

Simon takes a few steps inside but stops in his tracks. Words can't describe the horror on his face as Teresa's words sink in. He turns to look back at her with tears forming in his eyes. He can't even find the words to speak so he just continues to the back of the mansion.

Arthur pops up at the door just before Teresa can close it.

"Who the hell are you?" she asks.

"Mephisto is expecting me." Says Arthur with a smug smile.

"And you are?"

"Arthur Augusto Angel." He says.

"Whatever." Says Teresa as she looks him up and down.

Shura and Rin walk up right behind him. Teresa looks Rin over then stops on Shura.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?" she asks.

"I get that a lot." Says Shura.

"No, I feel like I have." Says Teresa.

Arthur clears his throat.

"If there is nothing else, may we enter?" He asks.

"Sure. Why not?" says Teresa with thick sarcasm.

The three come inside. Rin is taken back by how nicely everything is decorated. His half-brothers truly were living well. He was almost ashamed and couldn't possibly compare his tiny apartment to this mansion.

"Will you fetch them for us or are we on our own?" asks Arthur.

"They're out back." Says Teresa.

She rolls her eyes before going down the hall into another room.

"Who was she?" asks Rin.

"Probably another demon whore." Says Arthur.

Arthur glances at Rin for a split second but doesn't retract his statement.

Simon is astonished to see such a lavish fruit garden out back. There's apple, pear and cherry trees, everything looks so fresh and delicious. Near the entrance to the garden there are fresh vegetables and herbs. Simon bends down to inspect a lively green cabbage.

"I can't believe this." He says aloud.

"Get out of here." Someone whispers in his ear.

Simon jerks startled and bumps heads with someone. He falls back on the ground but quickly recovers. He looks over at a petite girl with short blonde hair.

"Are you alright?"

He helps her to her feet.

"Don't worry about me."

She looks over her shoulder.

"You have to leave here and never come back."

Her big blue eyes are showing the fear she must be feeling on the inside.

"But who are you? Why are you here?"

"My name is Shiemi." She says with sadness.


	25. Chapter 25

"I don't understand." Says Simon.

"I am being held here." Says Shiemi.

"Held here?" asks Simon.

"Yes, by Mephisto." She says.

"Where is Charisa?" asks Simon.

"Who is Charisa? I'm sorry but I don't know."

"I don't mean to sound rude but I have my own set of problems to solve." states Simon.

He pushes his glasses further up on his nose.

"You won't help me then?" asks Shiemi.

"No."

Simon looks her straight in the eye.

"If you only knew. I have been here...I don't know how long. I love Rin but I've lost him." says Shiemi near tears.

"Lost him?!" shouts Simon.

"Yes. I loved him." says Shiemi.

Simon shakes his head.

"So your one of them too." He says.

"One of what?"

"A demon's concubine." he says coldly.

"I was tricked into coming here now Mephisto has bound me here."

Simon shakes his head again.

"I didn't come here for this. I just want to know where Charisa is."

"I'm right here!"

Shiemi and Simon both turn in the direction of her voice. Charisa is leaning against an apple tree admiring her new ring.

"Charisa!" shouts Simon.

"Don't get overjoyed yet." says Amaimon.

He is standing on one of the thick branches of the apple tree looking down at them.

"You scum!" Says Simon in rage.

"Oh my God. Ahhaha."

Charisa laughs at Simon's insult. Amaimon shoots her a stare that cuts to her core. She stops laughing immediately realizing her mistake.

"Charisa why are you doing this?" asks Simon.

"Doing what?!"

"You are a beautiful woman Charisa and I love you more than anything in this world." Confesses Simon.

Charisa can see the honesty in Simon's eyes and for a moment she pauses and has to look away from his face. She looks at the ring on her finger.

"Simon I don't know what to say." says Charisa.

"Except you belong to me now." says Amaimon.

Charisa looks up at Amaimon, still standing on the branch of the tree.

"Yes I do." says Charisa.

"You made a mistake Charisa. Just come home."

"I'm afraid that can't be done." says Igor

He walks up and puts a hand on Simon's shoulder squeezing very hard.

"Who the hell are you?" asks Simon

He knocks Igor's hand away.

"I have come to put an end to this."

"What a shame it was just starting to get fun." says Amaimon.

Mephisto appears floating in the air seated in a comfy chair.

"So glad everyone is finally here." he says.

Just as he finishes his sentence Igor throws a fireball and starts to conjure up a demon to fight but Mephisto is two steps ahead. He not only dodges the blast but imprisons Igor in a glass box. He tries to get out but his efforts are fruitless.

Arthur comes up fast welding his sword he takes to the air with incredible strength. He slices at Mephisto but he releases a plaque of minions that rain down from the sky. Arthur doesn't break stride, he cuts through the minions like a ply of toilet paper to get to Mephisto. Shura comes up and joins in slicing them as quick as they come.

Charisa smiles and takes the opportunity to grab Shiemi. Rin is running up now ready to do battle. Charisa locks eyes with Rin and his heart drops at the sight of Charisa beating her up. She punches Shiemi in the face several times before dragging her by the hair and kicking her while she is down. Rin and Simon both go to grab Charisa at the same time.

Bam! Rin gets an apple to the head. He looks up and Amaimon smiles from the tree. Rin's face twists into a scrowl. Simon manages to wrestle Charisa off of Shiemi so Rin turns back to Amaimon.

"Today this ends! You and Mephisto will die!" he shouts.

"I knew you would come eventually searching for your girlfriend. Her and my brother have been very _cozy_ lately." says Amaimon.

Mephisto smiles at Rin and then turns in his chair to look at something but Rin doesn't waste the time trying to see. He goes for Amaimon but his familiar pops out. Rin is covered in blue flames he destroys Amaimon's familiar by cutting him in half. Amaimon looses his composure and Rin attacks him.

The Gehenna Gate is now open in the middle of the garden. Mephisto smiled with glee as the whirling of the gate picked up.

Amaimon is pissed not only because he was hit but because he had shown a weakness.

Simon holds Charisa against a nearby tree demanding answers.

"Leave me alone Simon."

Charisa slaps his hand off of hers.

"Just come with me now Charisa and we can just forget all this."

Charisa sighs and shakes her head.

"I can't be with you anymore."

"Charisa, why not?"

"I can't love you. You need to move on."

A Cool bust of wind seems to hit Charisa in the face. Immediately she looks around for Amaimon. He is being sucked through Gehenna's Gate, and has already disappeared up to his waist.

"Amaimon!" screams Charisa.

She can't help but run to him. Rin is standing there watching him go through the gate. Amaimon reaches out to grab Rin just as he does Charisa comes up behind Rin to push him through. Rin must have sensed her coming because he ducks out of the way. Charisa lands directly in Amaimon's arms, screaming. They both sink down through the gate and out of sight. A bolt of blue light strikes Simon. He turns on Rin hitting him so hard that he falls down on the ground dropping his sword. He wraps Shiemi up in his arms and goes through the gate.

Arthur and Shura have finished all of the minions but now Mephisto is no where in sight. They can see Rin jump into the gate. They rush over to stop him but their too late.

"Shiemi!"

This was Rin's last word as he disappeared through the gate.

"What now? Rin is gone!" says Shura.

"We take back what is ours." 

"So we just keep fighting with Rin gone?"

"We fight from our side and maybe he will fight on his." 

"Was this your plan all along?"

Arthur opens his mouth to answer.

"A little help perhaps." says Igor

He knocks on the sheet of glass.

"Sure." says Arthur

With one swift swipe of his sword Igor is freed from his prison.

If you weren't expecting this chapter neither was I but it is THE END. At least for now. I might do a second one that will take place after everyone makes it through the gate to hell. I don't know. Let me know what you think.


End file.
